This Is Me (part one 'New Beginnings' SERIES)
by sakokristeh
Summary: Two sisters move to a new city...find out what happens when they make new friends.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 *  
  
"Hey Kirst, You awake?"  
  
"Does it look like I'm awake?" Kirsten replied.  
  
Monique looked over at her younger sister, "I'm going to pull over at this rest stop, pee now or forever hold it in."  
  
Kirsten glared at Monique, "You know you interrupted my Matt dream again."  
  
Monique laughed, "Yeah, I know, you had that look on your face."  
  
"I'm not like you right now." Kirsten stated.  
  
Monique parked the moving van and the girls got out and took care of their business. As they went into the convenience store, Monique noticed that Kirsten had spotted the magazine rack. "Don't even think it." Monique stated.  
  
"Think what, big sister?" Kirsten replied with an offended innocent look on her face.  
  
"I saw you eyeing the magazine rack, Don't do it. You'll wind up buying half the magazines."  
  
Kirsten sighed, "Fine, but if I see the boyz, I'm getting it."  
  
Monique laughed, "You're a nut."  
  
"Please, and you know you want Jeffrey Nero. Don't deny it."  
  
Monique rolled her eyes and went to get some food while Kirsten strolled over to check out the magazine rack anyway. It was half true-Monique did find the multi-colored athlete somewhat appealing and at this point it was annoying. She didn't even want to think about men let alone some untouchable celebrity. They are all such jerks(especially famous ones that were full of themselves)-everyone she had ever been in love with, liked somewhat or dated even once had left a scar. The girls trek was partially because of the need Monique had to put as much distance between herself and the last guy she had opened up her life too. Monique kept reminding herself that this was for her own sanity and emotional well being. All she wanted was to be free from the smothering past and the only way to get that was to start over, in an unknown city. 


	2. road trip

Chapter 2 *  
  
The girls met up back at the van and got back on the road. Monique looked at her sister who had this puppy dog statement that says I did something bad and am waiting for you to find out what it is.  
  
"What's up with you?" Kirsten looked Monique,  
  
"Nothing, I don't know what you're talking about." Monique could read her sister like a book and vice versa. One would never believe it considering the time that they had lost being apart for several years back onto that the age difference.  
  
"You bought a magazine, didn't you?" Kirsten just smiled. "You are so bad. Who's on the cover?" Kirsten pulled out the WWF magazine with the Hardy Boyz on the cover. "Our men."  
  
Monique laughed silently to herself-thinking our men what a concept. It felt like a school girls first crush the way these discussions went with Kirsten over these wrestlers. Unlike Kirsten, Monique had had her fill of celebrities. Having met her one teen idol and a few professional football players she never expected anything like that to happen again. After all it only happens to a lucky few once in a lifetime. Recently she had the opportunity to work voluntarily for a celebrity charity thanks to a family member who was a great friend-but the celebrity ended up ruining that cherished relationship. Once again-a man screwed something up. Monique had learned first hand that what you see on tv is definitely not the honest representation of the individual. It was very enlightening. The worst ones are like these wrestlers that Kirsten admires to distraction- the ones whose egos are bigger than their brains. Womanizing and most often than not-lying. For example a few nights ago-  
one of these superstars who is widely known to be engaged was seen during a match to be flirting with 2 chicks in the audience. After his match he went over to them and stuck his head right on one's chest.  
  
Kirsten broke her sisters reverie. "Lord help Matt and Jeff if they ever meet us."  
  
Actually what Monique was thinking was lord help me if we ever meet them-not holding my breath or anything.  
  
"Well since we're moving to Raleigh, ya never know." With that said, Kirsten tried to get her pillow situated to resume her attempt a nap. It'll be her turn soon to take over the driving duties. In the silence along 95 Monique wished she could shake the past as fast as the miles went slipping by. 


	3. home sweet home

Chapter 3 *  
  
The sisters arrived at their new house at 09:43 on a beautiful southern fall Friday morning. Monique and Kirsten ran into the new house like little kids in a candy store. Monique headed to the farthest room in the back of the house-according to the layout- this was the room she had chosen for her solitude/office. Mentally she began to picture her things arranged to her satisfaction-she couldn't wait to unpack and do some decor changes. She was visualizing when Kirsten's voice broke her concentration.  
  
"Hey Mon., I claim this room." Kirsten plops her book bag down in the bedroom located in the front corner of the property. "We even have furniture."  
  
Ah, Monique had forgotten to tell Kirsten that she had sent for some of her familiar pieces from storage. Things that she could bear the sight of.  
  
Monique came in. "I knew you would pick this room. We have a few pieces but we're going to need more-how do you feel about revamping the motif in some of the other rooms?"  
  
Kirsten turned around "Well duh, this is like my dream room. Sounds like a plan to me Mon, let me go and scope out the other areas-I'm beginning to feel creative."  
  
Monique hugged her little sister. "Thanks for moving here with me."  
  
"You're welcome. I needed a change of scenery. Just because I went to college close to home didn't mean I was going to stay in that dead end town forever. Besides, I didn't want you to be here by yourself. Nor did I have the desire to be at home without you anymore, the parents would gang up on me even worse."  
  
"You just came because they were close to finding out you got a tattoo."  
  
"That was not my fault. You made me get one." Kirsten smirked.  
  
"Oh yeah, I had to twist your arm, as if you needed that much persuading. You practically dragged me in there." Monique said rolling her eyes. "Come on. Let's go get started on this unloading chore."  
  
The girls spent the rest of the weekend unpacking, making lists of needed household items and calling home to let everyone know they had arrived safely. 


	4. the letter

Chapter 4 *  
  
Monday morning, the girls were startled by the sound of the doorbell ringing. From her bed Kirsten muttered, "Who the hell is it? Don't they know people just moving in might be on vacation from work and choose to sleep in?"  
  
"I'll get it." Monique said as she neared the front door. "Who is it?"  
  
"Delivery for a Miss Monique Thomas." Monique opens the door, signs for the package, thanks the man, and closes the door. "First piece of mail arrived, If I remember correctly, someone stated they wanted to open the first piece of mail we receive."  
  
With that said the sound of loud thuds, and footsteps running down the stairs signal that was enough of an attention getter. It was either that or a glass of cold water. "Where is it?" Kirsten asked out of breath.  
  
"Right He..." Kirsten snatched it from Monique's hands and opened it.  
  
She pulled out a letter that read: "Dear Miss Thomas, We would like to welcome you to Raleigh. As you stated in you interview, you are a huge wrestling fan. As a token of our appreciation, we have arranged," Kirsten stopped reading and searched the envelope. "What? Why have you suddenly become lost for words?" Monique asked impatiently. Kirsten was jumping up and down screaming, "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! WE HAVE FRONT ROW, RINGSIDE SEATS FOR RAW TOMORROW!"  
  
Monique is in shock, "No way, they didn't." She grabbed the tickets from Kirsten's hands. "OH MY GOD! Freaking front row-that is UNBELIEVEABLE!"  
  
Kirsten looked at her sister and laughs. "And you say you don't like wrestling."  
  
Monique recovered from her momentary loss of control and mentally started to plan-it's a discipline thing-work smarter not harder.  
  
"We have so much to do! We need poster board, markers, glitter, hair dye, stockings for the arm bands"  
  
Monique could see the wheels turning in her sister's head-moving a mile a minute. This was gonna be bad. Someone had to remain levelheaded. "Whoa there tiger, take it easy. Why don't we go out in town to pick up that stuff and go to a movie or something?"  
  
"I like the way you think."  
  
With that, they disappeared to their respective bathrooms to shower. 


	5. SHOPPING!

Chapter 5 *  
  
After finding the cheaper items like markers, poster board, etc. at the local WalMart, the girls decided to check out the mall for some cool clothes-still have an hour to kill before the movie-make that an hour and ten if they skip the trailers.  
  
Rounding the corner they come across Hot Topic. "Kirsten, what color should I get? Purple or Magenta?" Monique asked while holding up the bottles.  
  
"Why not get both? We'll be creative." Kirsten said while grabbing a bottle of bright blue Manic Panic.  
  
Monique went to put the green and yellow Manic Panic back and in a split second of distraction ended up dropping them. Green, yellow and magenta start to run together in an offensive color onto the floor.  
  
"Way to go numb nuts. You dropped the Manic Panic. You are so going to hell now."  
  
"Shut up." Monique muttered and she strode toward the counter to tell the sales associate what she had done. While attempting to pay for the mess, her bottle of purple and Kirsten's bottle of blue, Kirsten nudged Moni and whispered "hottie alert straight behind you at six o'clock."  
  
Monique slowly turned around, "Where?"  
  
Kirsten pointed, "By the hair dye, and there is something remotely familiar"  
  
"Everyone looks familiar to you. Come on lets go I need to go somewhere to look for some jeans for a certain person who is due to arrive in the near future-remember?"  
  
Kirsten's eyes lit up-"Oh yeah! How could I? Now its my turn to go to hell in a hand basket!" 


	6. Chance encounter...not pleasant

Chapter 6*  
  
"I can't wait to sit down," Monique stated. "I'm going back out to get some snacks let's hope the line is not too long, you want the usual?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
"K, I'll get the food, and you go get us seats. Here, take my bags."  
  
"Sure, why not? No, like my hands aren't full. What are two more bags?" Kirsten muttered as she walked into the theater carrying half a dozen bags. She dropped a few bags in the aisle. "Shit, That's just great. That girl is so dead I told her we should have taken them out to the car first."  
  
"Here let me help you." came a male voice from behind.  
  
"Thanks but I can handle it." Kirsten said politely.  
  
"Oh yea, you've been handling it so well too." The guy replied rudely.  
  
"Wiseass." Kirsten grumbled.  
  
"You want help or not?" Kirsten quickly thought of a cutting comeback but wasn't given the chance as a pretty red head began to admonish him from the other side.  
  
"Shane, Behave." As Kirsten turned around she continued, "You'll have to excuse him. It's past his nap time."  
  
"Yea, I can tell-just do me a favor and don't snore when the lights go out."  
  
"Fine, carry them yourself." The guy retorted and went back to his seat. Kirsten rolled her eyes, picked up the bags and walked away. Amy, the red head, proceeded to smack Shane in the back of the head.  
  
"Hey, what was that for?" Shane asked running his hand up and down his now stinging head.  
  
"It was for being a jerk, Go apologize."  
  
Obstinately Shane just replied "Nope."  
  
At this point the two young men that Kirsten saw at Hot Topic come sauntering in with a third in tow.  
  
"What's going on?" asked the one in the lead sporting long locks of dark brown almost black curly hair pulled back in a ponytail.  
  
"Shane's being a punk, as usual. Can't take him anywhere." Amy pointed out.  
  
"I am not. That girl had attitude." Shane said pouting.  
  
"Which girl?"  
  
"The one with the blond highlights." Shane said as he pointed in Kirsten's direction. The three guys all look at the girl who has finally gotten control of her packages and managed to sit down a few rows in front of them yet just off to the side enough for one of them to recognize her.  
  
"Holy shit," exclaimed the last one in line "that was one of the girls from Hot Topic." The middle one looks confused, (in more ways than one-someone evidently had dropped several bottles of dye on his head but intentionally.) "You know, the girls who were checking out the hair dye, and one of them dropped the bottles."  
  
Rainbow Brite looked around, "Well, where's the other one? She was hot."  
  
As if on cue, Monique strode into the theater carrying popcorn, soda and sour patch kids. "Kirsten, where are you?" she asked. Kirsten turned around and waved. Monique sauntered past the group and took her place next to her sister.  
  
The two men smile at each other as if reading one another's thoughts. "We gots to talk to them later."  
  
"Sit down, the movie is starting." Barked the dark one. As soon as the movie ends the girls somehow manage to grab all the bags and hightail it to the ladies room so efficiently that rainbow head and his pal had missed them.  
  
"Where'd they go?"  
  
Amy teased, "Guess it wasn't meant to be Jeff" with a pat on the back as they leave. 


	7. party...in the bathroom

Chapter 7 *  
  
When the girls got home they quickly made something to eat and leave clean up for later. Kirsten was anxious to make their posters for Raw, and undertake the endeavor of hair dying.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this." Kirsten said.  
  
"You can always back out." Monique answered smiling knowing her sister never backed down from anything.  
  
"No way bucko."  
  
"Don't worry K. Mine came out fine, thanks by the way, I won't mess it up."  
  
With that said, Monique began to transform her sister into a smurf. "Bye, Bye Blonde highlights, Hello Blue."  
  
When it was all over, Monique's light brown hair was now in purple braids and Kirsten's highlights were bright blue. "You know who is not going to recognize me-she's gonna tell me I have issues."  
  
Moni ventured out loud laughing at the thought. "She already knows your just plain crazy so it won't phase her!"  
  
Kirsten slugged Moni in the arm "She loves me and you know it."  
  
"Hey, You know how you said that those guys in the movie theater and Hot Topic remind you of someone, but you couldn't remember who?"  
  
"Yea, what about em? Kirsten asked while inspecting her hair.  
  
"I have this feeling you'll see them again"  
  
"Uh-oh, I hate it when you get you feelings."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because, they're usually right."  
  
Monique had to admit it was really unsettling to every once in awhile have a dream or some passing moment when she felt something forewarning-it was usually right but she could never tell how long it would make her wonder. 


	8. check list

Chapter 8 *  
  
"Got the camera?"  
  
"Check"  
  
"Got film?" Kirsten looked at Monique who appeared to be hiding the fact that she was double checking the status of the film already inside "well duh, if I have the camera"  
  
"Do I need to remind you of the time you"  
  
"No, No, I get it, and yes it has film in it this time. See." She held up the camera.  
  
"Ok, now. Posters?"  
  
"Check"  
  
"Foam gun signs?" Kirsten put one on her hand, "Check"  
  
With that the girls set out on their way to Raw is War, survival gear in tow. When they arrive at the arena, they show the usher their tickets and he points to the front row. They get to their seats only to find they are in the corner right at the end of the ramp and the beginning of the ring.  
  
"Oh my god, I will be finger lengths away from Matty Moore."  
  
"Yea, maybe if we're lucky we can get Hardy sweat flung at us."  
  
Kirsten's eyes widened, "you really think so?"  
  
Monique chuckled, "you need some serious help." 


	9. Raw Is War

Chapter 9 *  
  
As Raw went on for the first hour, the Hardyz still had not come out yet and Lita's entrance music began to blare while Lillian started to announce the match. The match was against Trish Stratus-thank goodness it was normal and not some stupid evening gown or spanking match. Kirsten held up her "Kick Barbie's Ass" poster for Lita while she stands in the ring watching Trish saunter down to the ring. After a brilliant beating of Trish on Lita's part she strides back up the ramp, stopping short when she spots Kirsten in her custom cut Team Extreme shirt and the other girl wearing simple jeans and a plain white t-shirt. She instantly recognized them as the girls from the movies, so she smiled at them and began up the ramp. "Hey guys" Amy said smiling.  
  
Kirsten got that look of instant excitement on her face and proceeded to poke Moni in the arm-"Umm you know, I swear that is the girl at the movie theater who reprimanded that guy who pestered me about the bags. I can't believe I was in the same place and didn't recognize her-shit Shane, Shane must have been Shane Helms-Oh my god!"  
  
Monique looked incredulously at her-"You the wrestling expert didn't put two and two together? I'm shocked"  
  
Kirsten just glared and then wondered aloud-"I wonder what Matt and Jeff were doing-wherever Amy is they usually are too 90% of the time."  
  
"Ok you scare me now-knowing their daily habits."  
  
Back in the back  
  
Matt noticed Amy's goofy look, "I know you enjoy beating Trish up and all, but why so happy?" Matt asked.  
  
"Just maybe because you have a surprise waiting for you. When you get in the ring, look for the girls in the front row corner of the ramp to the left."  
  
With that cryptic statement Amy went and showered leaving Matt scratching his head in confusion.  
  
Meanwhile, with the girls  
  
"If I don't see Matty Moore soon, someone will be hurt." Kirsten stated. Monique just chuckled at the pet name reference her 20 something year old sibling had given to a grown man. By some strange twist of fate no less than two seconds later, the Hardyz theme song came blaring through the arena. Kirsten jumped from her seat seemingly without effort and held up their sign that said "I came to see the Angry Shirt Removal!" As the guys half walked half danced their way down the ramp they remembered what Amy said and spotted the girls. Matt stood on the ropes, looked down at the girls, smiled and gave them the gun signs.  
  
"Oh my god, He smiled! I knew he could!" Kirsten said excitedly.  
  
Breaking Kirsten's enthusiasm just then was the first note of the Dudleys music.  
  
"This can't be good" Monique said.  
  
"This is a tag team table match." Lillian Garcia announced.  
  
Kirsten and Monique's eyes widened. In the infamous words of JR, they knew this was going to be a good, old fashioned, slobber-knocker. 


	10. raw continued.

Chapter 10 *  
  
The Hardyz and Dudleys put on their usual all around great show. Neither team moved right away after the match, but as they made their way to the back, they made a point to let everyone know they were ok. Kirsten was crying her eyes out and Monique had definitely had her moments. Sometimes its just too hard to tell-and its not as if no one has ever been seriously injured before.  
  
"Damn them for doing this to me. I don't cry damnit!" Kirsten said through her tears.  
  
"I will never get use to that, no matter how many I see them do. Did you get the Angry Shirt Removal on film?"  
  
"Mon, what does this tell you?" Kirsten held up Matt's torn black shirt and smiled.  
  
"How did you get that? Scratch that, I don't want to know."  
  
"Too bad, I'm telling you. It landed on the other side of the railing, right in front of me. So I just leaned over and snatched it." Just then a WWF staff member came up. Kirsten looked at him defiantly and dares him, "No way, you are not getting this back, it's mine fair and square."  
  
The staff member looked at her weirdly, "This is for you" he said shaking his head and handed Kirsten a piece of paper, turned and walked away.  
  
"Well what in the world does that say?" Monique was not sure what to think.  
  
Kirsten read it "It was nice seeing you again, nice hair colors by the way. If you want to hang out, wait there and someone will come get you. Please don't cry, we are ok. C-ya later, Amy, Matt and Jeff.' What do they mean nice seeing you again?" Kirsten was the one confused now.  
  
"I told you we'd see them again." Thank goodness they hadn't had to wonder all that long about this last premonition. This is too good to be true and that can't mean anything good. Moni didn't think she liked this one bit. She'd had enough disappointment to last her a good long while and wasn't looking forward to seeing her sister experience it. Yet at the same time she hated being such a pessimist-oh well experience makes you what you are.  
  
Kirsten broke her train of thought, "You mean to tell me, I was a bitch to one of their friends!?" Monique smiled. "AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!?!" Monique turned her attention to the main event. "I'm not liking you right now."  
  
"It's not the first time girl and I'm sure it won't be the last- I've already heard that once this expedition." Kirsten glared, and then climbed over her sister to take a trip to the restroom.  
  
When she finally got back, the main event was almost over. Moni was inwardly praying that Kurt the Olympic Crybaby would be losing the title-he was so annoying-at least tonight she could have the urge to smack him and not the tv. "Where did you go?"  
  
"I had to pee, is that ok with you, traitor?"  
  
"Don't be mad when we get in back, you'll regret it."  
  
"Again, I hate it when you're right."  
  
The second she said that the main event was over, Kurt Angle was still the champ.  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
"Don't be nervous." Monique tried to calm her down.  
  
"Calm down Calm down CALM DOWN. What do you mean calm down? This is me, calm!"  
  
"OK. You need to really calm down or else I'm taking you home right after sending them a note and telling them that you weren't interested."  
  
"You wouldn't dare"  
  
"Try me"  
  
Kirsten started to sulk. As the crowd was dying down the same staff guy came to get the girls.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
Kirsten looked at him, "Ready as I'll ever be."  
  
The girls followed the gentleman backstage, unbelievably strolling past several superstars. Edge, Christian, Test, Val, and Jericho introduced themselves one by one and took the time to chat with them for a bit. Acting as if he was in a huge hurry, the staff guy walked them to the door that said "Hardy Boyz/Lita" on it.  
  
"Here we are ladies, the rest is up to you." And with that he took off down the hall.  
  
Monique looked at her sister and noticed she was really pale. "You ok?"  
  
"No, I'm sooooo nervous. I didn't think I would be." Kirsten said in a shaky voice.  
  
"We don't have to do this. We could.." Kirsten covered Monique's mouth with her hand. "We are so doing this. I don't care if I wind up in my death bed from it."  
  
Monique laughed. "OK, Here we go."  
  
She knocked on the door and slowly it was opened to let them in. 


	11. the encounter.

Chapter 11 *  
  
Amy heard the knock on the door and went to open it. Upon reaching it she cracked it slightly and seeing who the visitors were, she cordially opened it wide enough for them to enter "Glad you decided to stay."  
  
Monique smiled, "As if she was going to let me pass this up."  
  
Kirsten still nervous and shaky snuck out of the room and stopped outside to try and catch her breath. Neither Monique nor Amy noticed her leave.  
  
"Matt and Jeff will be out in a few, they are trying to get all nice and purtty."  
  
"They really don't have to do that."  
  
Just then, Matt and Jeff came out. Jeff smiled at Monique then started to look around. "Where's the other one?" Jeff asked.  
  
Monique turned around and noticed her sister wasn't there. "Excuse me one second." She pivoted on her heel and strode out the door, barely passing Kirsten, turned around and looked at her younger sister dumbfounded and queries, "What was up with that?"  
  
Kirsten looked at Monique, "I needed some air."  
  
"Well come on let's go. You don't want to keep the man of all your dreams waiting."  
  
At this point, she grabs her sister's hand and escorts her back to the room announcing, "Found her."  
  
Amy saw Kirsten, walked over and put her arm around her and whispered, "you ok?" Kirsten just nodded her head yes.  
  
"Well come on, I promise they don't bite." Amy smiled. With that said, Kirsten started to laugh.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Matt asked.  
  
"Nothing." Kirsten replied trying to compose herself.  
  
"Don't mind her, whatever it was the rest of us wouldn't have gotten as much humor out of it anyway!"  
  
Kirsten pretended to be shocked. "I am so hurt."  
  
Jeff, Matt and Amy just laughed at their antics.  
  
Monique looked at the three of them, "I'm sorry, where are our manners? My name is Monique and this is my younger sister Kirsten." Kirsten was mimicking Monique behind her back, which made the three wrestlers laugh harder. When Monique turned around Kirsten pretended to be doing nothing. "I don't know what you did. But whatever it is, don't repeat it!"  
  
Kirsten looked at her sister with an innocent look, "but I didn't do anything."  
  
Jeff decided to interrupt, "well Monique and Kirsten, it's a pleasure meeting you. As you well know, I'm Jeff, that's Matt and Amy."  
  
Kirsten looked shocked.  
  
"What is it now K?"  
  
"This is the Hardyz room? Here I thought I was going to meet Edge and Christian. Well, I better go." Kirsten swung in reverse.  
  
"Some big Edge and Christian fan you are, wearing our shirt and everything." Matt stated. Kirsten turned around and looked at him. "I'm like so totally busted."  
  
Amy took this opportunity to speak up seeing that this needed to be moved to a more relaxed location, "Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry."  
  
"Me too, would you girls care to join us?" Matt asked.  
  
"Hmm, I'll have to think about it."  
  
"Don't hurt yourself now K pretty soon smoke will start coming out your ears." Monique said laughing at her sister's usual smart ass comments, signaling she was getting over her recent uncomfort at the night's turn of events. Kirsten stuck out her tongue.  
  
"I'm not liking you right now. But I'm game for some food."  
  
"Great, well we normally go to Denny's. Sound good?" Jeff asked with a smile.  
  
"That sounds fine, although I guess we'll have to follow you guys. We're kind of new to the area." Monique answered smiling back into his magnificent green eyes. Caught in that blue eyed gaze, it took Jeff a minute to resume speaking.  
  
"Can you hang on while we grab our bags, then we'll be on our way."  
  
"Hangin on."  
  
Kirsten and Amy just looked at each other and started to laugh. Amy walked over to Kirsten and put an arm around her. "You and I are going to have so much fun. I can tell. Hey guys, why don't I ride with Monique and Kirsten and we'll meet you there?" Amy didn't even wait for a reply. Kirsten and Amy were off skipping through the halls of the arena.  
  
Monique looked at Matt and Jeff. "I better follow them, lord knows what scheme Kirsten will concoct I can already see they are going to have a lot in common the 2 of them together means TROUBLE." With that said, Monique turned and doubled timed it after Amy and Kirsten.  
  
Matt looked at Jeff. "This is going to be some kind of night."  
  
Jeff just smiled. "Yeah it is."  
  
The boys grabbed their stuff and walked out to their car. Hitting the arena doors in her sense of urgency, Monique stopped as soon as she felt the cool night air. Amy and Kirsten were still some way ahead of her, yet she curbed her speed anyway. Slowly taking in a few breaths and exhaling, Moni determined to stay composed and calm-not getting caught up in the moment. She knew it was all too soon going to be over-there was no way she was going to take this into left field. "I don't know what they want, but I don't think I'm going to like it. Always go with your gut, girl. Never lead with your heart or your libido-no matter how good he looks." Kirsten and Amy had reached Moni's car and were probably plotting and planning something mischievous. It didn't look promising the way they were hunched together-thick as thieves. The sight brought Monique out of her cynicism and she resumed the hike to the parking lot. The closer she got to the car she realized the giggling and whispering was dying down. "Ok girls-I might have been born at night, but not last night so, what's on your agendas?"  
  
Kirsten knew she had to either let her sister in on it or diffuse her suspicion at the obvious somehow or they'd all pay-Moni would go into stubborn drill instructor mode and kill all the fun. Kirsten was going to make the most of this night-because whether Moni believed it or not-Kirsten did realize this was just going to be a fleeting bittersweet memory soon. "Nothing sis, I was just telling Amy about your infamous camera incident- you know, the time you took pics like"  
  
"Ok, ok," Monique interjected "you don't need to go any further, I'll take that embarrassment to my grave." Turning to Amy, Moni said, "As you can tell I'm too serious, so the one semi goofy thing I do in my life she loves to lord over me."  
  
Amy just laughed.  
  
Kirsten called "Shotgun!!!!"  
  
Monique admonished her sister, "Amy is a guest here, don't you think she should sit in front?"  
  
Kirsten concedes and apologizes to Amy who shrugs it off, and suggests that the two sit in back together-"Yeah-Moni you can be the chauffeur!"  
  
"My pleasure ladies-let me get that door for you."  
  
The three get a chuckle out of it and make their way with Amy playing back seat navigator. 


	12. the dinner.

Chapter 12 *  
  
The girls arrived at Denny's before the boys did so they slid into a corner table and ordered drinks, content for the time being to wait. The guys showed up and joined the women in the booth. Jeff sat on the end, then Matt, who sat next to Amy, who was beside Kirsten, and Monique was at the other end. The waitress came to take the boys drink order and give them time to figure out what they wanted-since the girls had ample time to peruse the menu and make their selections.  
  
"So Monique, Kirsten, tell us about yourselves." Great thought Mon, here comes the part where they act interested in us.  
  
Kirsten looked at her sister who nodded at her. "I'll go first. K Mon?"  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
"Ok, I'm 21, soon to be 22. I just graduated from Drew University in May and decided to move here with Mon when she got the offer for her current job. I need to start pounding the pavement this week to hold up my end of the responsibilities."  
  
Just then Monique's beeper just went off. "If you'll excuse me, I have to return this page" Monique got up and went to the pay phone.  
  
"I hope everything is ok." Jeff offered. Kirsten and Amy just looked at each other and started to snicker. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Someone has a crush on my sister." Kirsten joked.  
  
Matt and Amy started to laugh as Jeff turned a deep shade of red.  
  
"I didn't mean…"  
  
"It's ok Jeff, Monique could use someone like you to brighten up that life of hers."  
  
"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Jeff was getting curious now.  
  
"I'm just saying that she could use some excitement. That's all." Kirsten winked at him. Monique returned to the group just as the food arrived.  
  
"Hope I didn't miss anything."  
  
"Nope, didn't miss a thing"  
  
Monique looked at her sister, "I don't buy that for a second. But I don't want to know either. By the way, Nicole saw us on tv. She got so excited. You were right, she knew exactly who you were."  
  
Kirsten just smiled while the three other people at the table looked at Monique for an explanation. Kirsten saw the tense lines in her sister's face and jumped in to rescue her, "Nicole is a little girl who has Monique wrapped around her finger." Monique smiled and was thankful that she didn't have to explain who Nicole was.  
  
"Yeah and she's just as addicted to wrestling as Kirsten is. Bad influence you are."  
  
"What can I say? I enjoy seeing hot guys fight each other." Kirsten just realized what she said. "Oh god, open mouth, insert foot." She immediately hid her face in her hands. Everyone laughed at there turn of Kirsten's shyness and Jeff took pity on her.  
  
He turned to Monique and said, "So, Kirsten told us a little bit about her, do you care to share as well?"  
  
Monique began to try and form words as Jeff cut into his chicken fried steak but without warning Kirsten interrupted "Where is that waitress? There is no gravy on these fries. How can I eat my French fries without mozzarella cheese and gravy? Ah, there she is. Excuse me!" she waved the waitress to come over, Kirsten requested her missing gravy and the waitress was off.  
  
"Again, excuse her, she's obsessed with gravy/cheese fries." Monique explained.  
  
"I can't say I've ever tried French fries like that." Matt stated.  
  
"But it's nuuuuuuuummy. You'll just have to try mine." Kirsten gets her gravy and pours it onto one of her fries. "Give me your fork." Matt hands over his fork and watches in amazement as Kirsten twirls the cheese around the French fry and drowns it in gravy. "There ya go."  
  
Matt hesitantly takes the fork with the dripping fry on it and timidly tastes it while everybody looks on anxiously awaiting his reaction. Kirsten can't take the suspense any longer, "Well? What do you think?"  
  
Matt smiled, "I think you are going to have to share those with me."  
  
"Woohoo, another one converted. Monique didn't like them either."  
  
"Here K, why don't you and I switch? That way it'll be easier to share." Amy smirked at Kirsten and whispered, "You owe me, big time." Kirsten and Amy switch seats allowing Matt to dig in to the fries.  
  
"HEY HEY, don't eat them all bucko!"  
  
Jeff looked at Monique, "so Monique, about yourself?"  
  
"Oh right, sorry, well I'm 27. I moved here after I got a call about a great opportunity with an up and coming sports advertising agency. I finally get to use my degree and look forward to starting next week."  
  
"You haven't utilized it before now?" Jeff asked.  
  
Monique shot a glance towards Kirsten who was too busy enjoying her French fries. "I unfortunately got side tracked, but this is the chance I was praying for to get my career straightened out. Let's just say this is a new beginning."  
  
Jeff took the hint that she was not going to venture any further into the subject-he sensed some thing wrong but didn't desire to put her on the spot. He knew that wasn't the way to encourage future conversation on her part. He tried to think of topics that were lighter in nature and more recreational. The discussion soon turned to music and movies, sports and other various favorite past times. Matt and Kirsten seemed to have a lot in common, in the majority of the opinions that were bouncing back and forth across the table. Monique was definitely very reserved and conservative-it was noticeable that she held a lot of value impersonal privacy. The fact that she had dyed her hair was beginning to surprise Jeff-he realized that she had probably done it at the coaxing of her sister-it wasn't something he believed she'd have done otherwise. She was his complete opposite. He saw that she was very intelligent and he was beginning to become intrigued- there was something else and he couldn't put his finger on it. Monique noticed that Jeff had grown silent-not interacting with Matt , Kirsten, and Amy. She hoped to God he wasn't analyzing her. She definitely didn't want to be his next project or challenge. He was giving something way too much thought. For his age he was very intuitive and smart as a whip. Most men in his position this young were extremely immature and superficial. She worked around it enough to know. Gees, what was she sizing him up for-it's not like he was a candidate for anything. This is a passing association Mon, let it go. 


	13. leaving

Chapter 13 *  
  
After a heavy debate on who was going to pay for the check, they all stood and prepared to go their separate ways. The boys and Amy had to head to Greensboro, where Smackdown was being taped the next night. Amy looked at the girls, she could tell that they were trying to figure out how to end the night, what kind of goodbye and thank you's fit here? As if out of a fan fiction she blurted out "Why don't you guys come with us?"  
  
Monique looked at her sister, then back to Jeff. "We appreciate the invitation, Thanks, but we really need to get back to the house to finish unpacking and everything."  
  
"She's right, but next time, I am so there." Kirsten piped in.  
  
Moni silently said "There isn't going to be a next time sis. Don't kid yourself. "  
  
Matt laughed, "Well it was great meeting you guys. We'll have to hang out again some time."  
  
"It was nice to meet you as well, have a safe drive and good luck in your match tomorrow." That out of the way, Monique began walking to her car.  
  
"Hold that thought." They watched Kirsten run to their car, write some stuff down and run back. "This is our address, feel free to stop by"  
  
Moni stared in disbelief at what Kirsten had just done.  
  
Jeff was laughing now, "What? No phone number?"  
  
"Duh, our phone hasn't been turned on yet."  
  
"We better get going" Matt waved to the girls and got into the car, with Jeff following suit.  
  
"Men." Kirsten stated. "I didn't even get a hug. Does he think I share my fries with everyone?"  
  
Amy laughed, "I'll see what I can do. I'll definitely see you guys when I get back." 


	14. car trip

Chapter 14 *  
  
The Hardys and Lita, finished taping their Smackdown match and they were done for the night. The three of them decided to drive home as soon as they showered and packed up the various belongings strewn across the locker room. It was only a 2 hour drive, including the side roads to drop Amy off at her house. The road to Cameron was unusually silent tonight.  
  
"You're awfully quiet tonight, Jeff. Penny for your thoughts."  
  
"I'm just thinking." Replied Jeff as he continued to look out the window.  
  
"I would ask about what but I already know."  
  
Jeff glanced over at his brother, "Is it that obvious?"  
  
Matt chuckled, "Yeah it is. She's got your interested hasn't she?"  
  
"Yea she does I can't stop thinking about her and I don't know why. That was not a significant amount of time for any of these thoughts to have reason to invade my head." "Well, maybe we should just pay them a visit."  
  
Jeff smiled, "You've read my mind, but I have a ton of work to do around the house, so maybe later on in the week, like Thursday."  
  
"Yeah, maybe."  
  
"What about you? That little spit-fire sure had her eyes on you."  
  
"Who Kirsten? Nah. She's not really my type."  
  
Now it was Jeff's turn to laugh, "Not your type? That didn't stop you from flirting with her yesterday."  
  
"I was not flirting."  
  
"Yes big brother, you were."  
  
Jeff turned to face out the window again. Matt resigned-it was no use getting into an argument when he knew full well he had been. Instead he turned up the radio as a  
  
distraction from the road weariness and the overwhelming sense that Jeff was setting himself up for nothing good. This girl, woman rather, was older than Jeff and obviously more experienced in matters of life-not meaning that in a sexual context but that she had some baggage and he could tell. The baggage definitely dealt with men because earlier Amy had relayed the events to him prior to the boys arriving at the restaurant. Amy said Monique was beginning to take part in the girl talk and the craziness that Kirsten and Amy had instantly shared. Yet when the boys showed up she reverted. Matt respected the fact that the two of them had treated them as regular individuals-once Kirsten got past her short lived star struck shyness. Most of the women he and Jeff encountered were either too young and too fanatical (screaming their heads off and asking the boys to marry them) or just the right age and only looking for one night stands or to use them as arm candy. Not that the guys didn't indulge themselves once in awhile but it got old, and unfulfilling. It's unnerving to know that in order to live your dream, you have to sacrifice normality in a lot of ways. Companionship would be nice-but who in her right mind was going to stick it out and be secure enough to deal with the situation?  
  
Matt knew he was judging her unfairly. He didn't know her story and couldn't instantly blame her or label her. It was nice to see Kirsten come to her aid though several times throughout the night. It reminded him of the way he and Jeff could sometimes sense the other's feelings and spare one another some difficult situations. Family loyalty was important to him. It was late when they arrived in Cameron-Matt dropped off Jeff at his house and said he'd call him in the morning to see if Jeff wanted help with his renovations. Jeff just nodded in fatigue and half waved "goodnight" as Matt made his way home.  
  
Jeff was tired but even when his head hit the pillow his brain was still working a mile a minute. What was going on here? What was it about her that he couldn't shake? He kept seeing her blue eyes flash from a distracted kind of enjoyment to a whole lot of hurt. She was definitely not the usual, she didn't even act like she cared what he thought of her. Most girls overload on make up, flip their hair, dress like hoochies and make their intentions known when they brush up against you-that sort of thing. Sometimes its innocent, but it's still in their nature. She was modest and didn't once exaggerate her body language-in fact her movements seem calculated and carefully thought out. Disciplined. He knew she was level headed enough to bethinking that they were never going to cross paths again and that may have been why she didn't open up or offer anything about herself, but he felt there was more to it than just that. Ah, he remembered that she worked for a sports ad agency, which meant she dealt with athletes with egos and womanizing tendencies. She doesn't trust men-she's seen it first hand and that makes her cautious. He didn't hold that against her- himself not a stranger to that game-he's seen it played and has been a participant before. Still, the guardedness he envisioned in her beautiful eyes was put there from a personal hurt and he fell asleep wanting to know why.  
  
Monique put the albums away and silently said Goodnight to her baby girl. She tugged at her socks with alternate feet until they were off and on the floor. Pulling the covers up under her chin she unwillingly had a glimpse of those clear, gorgeous, electric green eyes and shivered. Stop it, forget it she told herself. Now is not the time to be developing some high school infatuation. You are too old for this and he's too young for you. You don't need the complication of a man in your life right now. You are free now and don't have to answer to anyone-live your life for you and make yourself happy-don't put a man's wants before your own so soon again. She knew she wouldn't be any good to a man now anyway. The "jerk" had reduced her to something resembling his prisoner-he was the jail hand who took away her individualism and her dignity. More than anything she wanted it back. No relationship she may choose to open herself up to in the future was going to work until she got her self back. Someday it would feel good to not have to carry this weight. With a final yawn, she curled up into a ball and closed her eyes. 


	15. visitors

Chapter 15 *  
  
Jeff silently cursed to himself as he rolled over and saw the time on the clock. He had not wanted to sleep this late-what ever happened to Matt calling anyway? Oh well, he grumbled to himself as he made his way into the shower-better late than never. It felt so good to just let the warm water rush over his sore muscles, if he wasn't careful he'd let the water run until it turned cold on it's own, but then that wasn't such a good idea considering the water bill. Getting out reluctantly, he hastily dried off and threw on some old jeans and pulled back his wet locks in a bandanna. After a small breakfast, he made his way to he back room and opened up all the windows-the paint fumes needed a way to escape. He retrieved his portable cd player from the closet and threw in something mellow. Taping up the trim around the windows, doorways, and floors, he wondered what kind of progress she was making on the decorating of her own home. He was curious as to the designs and colors she must have chosen. He could picture the two of them arguing over it and ending up splitting the house in half. Who had helped them unload the furniture? He sincerely hoped they weren't trying to do it alone.  
  
The phone interrupted his reverie and he ran to answer it.  
  
"Hey bro, whatcha doing?"  
  
"Man, I thought you were going to call me this morning-do you know how much time I lost sleeping in?"  
  
"I'm not your alarm clock, you're a big boy now! Do you need me for anything yet?"  
  
"Nah man I'm just painting and its kind of peaceful-do you mind if I do this solo for now?" "No problem, I understand. I'm going to call Amy and see if she wants to go to the gym-if you need me-call the cell."  
  
"Ok, will do. Thanks." Jeff hung up and returned to the task at hand.  
  
A couple hours later, he had finished the yard work. In order to let the paint dry and not suffocate on the fumes any more than necessary he had gone outside to re-do some of the trimming and mulching. An added bonus was that the more time he spent outside the better his tan got-no sense spending money on it when you could get it for free. Inside the house, he made his way to the master bathroom to shower again and noticed the message light flashing on the machine. He pressed play and heard his brother's voice.  
  
"Hey Jeff, Amy and I are done at the gym and Amy wants to go see Kirsten- she feels like having one of those "girls nights out" so I am going to drop her off after she gets done cleaning up. Call me if you want to go along for the ride." Curiosity having got the better of him, he called Matt back and they settled on a time for him to be ready. He took his time showering and even touched up his designs with his razor. He dried his hair and pulled it back in a ponytail. Not sure what state they would find them in, he decided not to over do it on the clothing-jeans and a white tee would be sufficient. Just remember not to rub up against the walls-in either house. He was slipping his watch over his wrist as he heard Matt's horn in the drive. Jeff snatched his keys from the counter and double checked the lock before closing the door and descending down the porch.  
  
Monique and Kirsten had spent the entire morning field daying the areas of the house they had no plans to improve upon. The spare room now contained all the boxes that were not essential for the time being. They had re- assembled Nicole's bed and set up her room so that she would feel as at home as possible when she finally got there. Her toys, were accessible, her books in alphabetical order and so were her movies. The child had a collection large enough to run her own video rental store. Her stuffed animals were neatly strung from the ceiling by a chain. Her brand new sheets and curtains freshly cleaned and smelling of fabric softener. The glow in the dark stars were a pain in the neck to put up-but they looked good. The kitchen and bathrooms were the next on the list. Since Dad was coming they wanted the rooms he needed access to suitable for use. They had gone grocery shopping and were waiting on the telephone company. The den needed new wallpaper so the two were immersed in glue when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Gee I wonder who that could be?" Kirsten ventured a silent guess and in a split second had the door open. There stood their father and Nicole. Kirsten could barely hug their father before Nicole was hanging on her leg and yelling "I saw you, I saw you with blue hair." Monique arrived just in time to rescue Kirsten from the barrage of questions that were bound to come next.  
  
"Hey punkin-how about a hug for me?"  
  
"Momma!" Nicole promptly let go of her aunt and ran into her mother's waiting arms.  
  
"I missed you!"  
  
Moni thought she was going to cry, "And I you-did you have fun with your Dad?"  
  
Nicole nodded yes but her attention span was drawn to the sight of her things set up in her room. She ran into it and soon all anyone heard was the inevitable mess being made.  
  
The girls helped their father get the luggage into the house and got him settled in the recliner with some iced tea. They took a break and pelted him with questions about the goings on back home. Just as the discussion turned to thoughts of what to make or order for dinner the door bell rang again. This time the girls really didn't know who it could have been. Needless to say, they were shocked when standing on the other side was Amy with Matt and Jeff in tow.  
  
Amy spoke first, seeing the shock on both their faces "Hey, I hope we didn't catch you at a bad time-I wanted to have a girls' night out and came to see if you were interested"  
  
Kirsten said "Hi, this is a surprise, please come in and excuse the mess- it's still a national disaster area here." Monique involuntarily stuck a finger in her mouth and began chewing its nail. What the? How's this for timing? Dad, wondering what was taking them so long, appeared in the foyer causing the need for immediate introductions. Monique gestured to the three saying "Dad, this is Amy, Jeff and Matt. Some very nice people we met the other night. Guys this is our Dad." After the appropriate shaking of hands Kirsten guided everyone into the living room.  
  
Monique decided to get this over with-"Amy your invitation sounds really tempting, but I'm afraid I can't go, I'm sure Kirsten would like a night on the town-she can be my eyes and ears this time so to speak. I'd like to stay here with Dad, seeing as how he just got here."  
  
"I understand that completely." Amy said turning to Kirsten "Do you think you'd want to accompany me tonight? If that is cool with your Dad of course."  
  
"We would have called, but under the circumstances." Jeff trailed off feeling exactly like an outsider on a family visit.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's ok." Monique was just about to suggest that Kirsten hurry up and jump in the shower so as not to keep them waiting long, when Nicole bounded into the room. Every eye in the room turned to focus on the little girl causing the various conversations to trail off. Monique shot a glance toward Jeff to take in his initial reaction to the child. She was sure it wouldn't take him long to figure it out. Nicole was undoubtedly a miniature version of Monique. They had the same eyes, an attention grabbing shade of blue. Their long hair was the same shade of light brown-Monique's being extremely curly while Nicole's was only slightly curled at the ends. Nicole may have even inherited her mother's nose-one would be able to judge that better in a few years. The only visible difference was in their builds. Monique was petite, 5'4" and maybe 120 lbs. Nicole in strict contrast was a stocky toddler-possibly destined to be several inches taller than Moni upon reaching full physical maturity. Without seeing or knowing the father, one couldn't be sure for now. Amy just smiled. She had known from the very beginning. Call it woman's intuition or whatever.  
  
Matt instantly knew the minute she ran into the room. He wasn't stupid. The toddler was the spitting image of Monique. No big deal-in fact it opened a little insight further into why she had issues with men. The child's father could have been abusive, or even refused to accept the baby. A million legitimate explanations could fit here. He was open minded enough to give her the benefit of the doubt. Jeff's statement resembled that of someone who had just gained some miraculous insight into a question he had been stewing over. Then his countenance flashed mixed emotions. First, a tiny bit of relief, then apprehension. He had never been interested in or involved with a woman who had a child. It wasn't something that turned off the initial attraction he felt-he was just unsure how to go about getting to know her now. It's not as if she was free to take off for any period of time at a moment's notice. Arrangements would have to be in place beforehand. "There goes spontaneity." he thought. Was the child's father going to be a problem? 


	16. night on the town

Chapter 16 *  
  
Shannon and Shane showed up so the four men sat around the table and were soon engrossed in discussing work and women. Shannon commented on how good Kirsten looked but instead of looking annoyed as Jeff expected he would be, Matt just said "Yeah, she's ok." Jeff looked at Matt wondering who had just taken over his brother's body and brain.  
  
"She must be better than ok," Jeff said "you had her downstairs on the dance floor for every slow song that's been played tonight."  
  
"Don't read into it man, have at her if you want to." With that Matt excused himself from the table and sauntered over to the bar where a blond in a black tight fitting jumpsuit was sitting and eyeing the 4 men at the table. Matt was engrossed in conversation with this woman when the girls returned from the dance floor looking for something cool and wet. The action down there was fast and it was getting hot and muggy. As they sat down Kirsten said her hellos to Shane and Shannon. She promptly apologized to Shane for being cranky at the movies and he shrugged it off-"We were both a bit curt-let's call it even." Kirsten was happy to oblige him with a cordial handshake. That behind them, Shannon started asking Kirsten the usual questions about herself when she felt eyes on them. She looked up and saw Matt at the bar next to a blond who had her back to the table. Kirsten was confused. She had just assumed that Matt was in the restroom or getting a new drink when she noticed him missing at the table upon her and Amy's arrival. The way Matt was touching the woman, Kirsten knew better than to think he was just standing there waiting for his drink order to be filled, nor was he talking to a familiar friend or acquaintance. Still she kept up her conversation with Shannon and he even asked her to dance. Seeing that it appeared as if Matt was not going to return to the table, she accepted and went back to the floor.  
  
When they left, Amy grabbed Jeff and followed them. On the way down she looked at him and asked "What the heck is going on here?"  
  
"I have no idea-he just started acting indifferent when Shane and Shannon showed up."  
  
"He didn't give you any indication that Kirsten had done something wrong did he?"  
  
"No, he just seemed less enthused about her as soon as Shannon said she looked good."  
  
"What the? Man sometimes I don't get him. For as much time as we are around one another you'd think I'd have him pegged by now but its times like this when he confuses the hell out of me."  
  
"We have to leave tomorrow night-he better re-think this if he doesn't want to leave her thinking that she upset him somehow."  
  
"I know." Amy was stunned. She had never seen Matt act like this without good reason. She wondered if he didn't really like her and only acted otherwise for Amy's sake. He knew Amy needed some normal female friends, she was always regretting the absence of one or two in her life. She made this known to Matt on several occasions. She never thought that she had pushed him to like Kirsten in that way just b/c she wanted her around. But Amy could have sworn she noticed Matt looking at her in the car.  
  
Her dance was over with Jeff so they went back upstairs and Amy tried to draw Matt away from the blond. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"  
  
"Actually, I was just coming to see if you guys could ride home with Shane and Shannon. I'm leaving now."  
  
"You're kidding right? With her? What the hell is your major malfunction?"  
  
"Look I don't want to talk about this now-can you or not?"  
  
"What am I supposed to tell Kirsten?"  
  
"Whatever you want to-this wasn't my idea-it wasn't a date, It was your supposed girls night out remember?"  
  
"Are you drunk?"  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. But I'm out of here." Matt turned and walked back to the girl at the bar as she was paying for her bill. She took the lead and Matt followed her out. Amy and Jeff could not believe their eyes. Matt was gone seconds before Kirsten and Shannon returned. Kirsten thanked him for the dance and sat down to catch her breath. She noticed on the way up the stairs that Matt was not at the table and not at the bar. The blond was gone too. She put two and two together when she heard Amy ask Shane to take them all home. Her heart sank. What did she do? She was beginning to feel like she was going to be ill and whispered to Amy to see if the guys would consider leaving now. Amy reported that Shane was getting tired and had not objected to leaving. They quickly gathered their things and made their way out into the fresh air.  
  
Monique eyed several fingers and toes, supposing it was time to exit her sanctuary seeing as they sufficiently resembled raisins. That and the fact Brian had stopped singing. Reaching up with her foot, she depressed the drain to let the water out. She stood up with a cup full of lukewarm water and ran it over her shoulders to rinse off any remaining suds. Next, she grabbed the big blue towel draped over the closed hamper and stepping out onto the bathmat she wrapped it around herself in one fluid motion. Turning off the bathroom light, she made her way into her room where the candles were still going strong. Quickly drying off, she proceeded to treat her skin to a long overdue touch of lotion. The sun ripened raspberry from Bath and Body Works matched the scents of the room. Dry skin attended to, Monique went to the dresser, pulled a T-shirt and some leggings to throw on. She let her hair down, gave it a once over with the brush, brushed her teeth, took her vitamins and strolled to bed. The covers looked too inviting-the familiarity was nice. Knowing the candles would burn themselves out safely, she slid under the covers.  
  
Matt was not drunk at all. He was completely in control of his heart, mind and senses. No sooner had he gotten in position to open the woman's door when something akin to lightening flashed him back into reality. He didn't want this woman any more than he wanted to hurt Kirsten. Praying fervently that it wasn't too late, he escorted the blond through the parking lot to her own car. Matt couldn't spare the time to even mutter some lame excuse or apology, frankly, he didn't care. She was the type who'd go back into the club, and soon find a new fool to offer the same proposition to. Women like her were a dime a dozen and he was sick of them. Matt longed for a change-hopefully what he wanted was still willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.  
  
The fresh air filled Kirsten's nostrils whisking away the smoke and she started to feel better. Unbeknownst to Amy and Jeff, Kirsten caught sight of Matt walking the woman to a car-thankfully not his. She was keenly aware that he didn't seem to delay in his retreat from her-only to go back into the opposite entrance of the club. She was struggling with so many emotions and feeling instantly nauseous, she couldn't focus on him anymore. She just wanted to go home, to her bed and forget it all.  
  
Shane and Shannon arrived with the car and as one, Jeff and Amy assisted Kirsten into the back seat. Kirsten praying to not make a fool of herself by passing out or something worse. She looked at Amy and said, "Next time, girls night out equals no guys, and no drinks OK?"  
  
Amy just smiled and replied "I promise girl. We'll go do something tame, get various body parts pierced, or our nails done, or get you another tattoo. How's that sound?"  
  
"You call that TAME?" asked Kirsten.  
  
The 3 men couldn't suppress a laugh. Even being half out of it, Kirsten still had control over that sense of humor. Suddenly Jeff started barking out directions- "Shane, take this right-hurry up, get in the other lane!"  
  
"What the? What for?"  
  
"Jeff we have to get Kirsten home, now is not the time for you to want to wander aimlessly around Wal-Mart."  
  
"I'm not going to wander, I know exactly what I want-it will take me 5 minutes and I'm out ok?" 


	17. food thief

Chapter 17 *  
  
Amy knew better than that. When he was bored or couldn't sleep he'd be in there for hours. Seeing the skepticism on Amy's face, he decided to play on Kirsten's sensitivity-he leaned in to whisper something in her ear and was rewarded with the desired response. "Shane, go ahead and stop for Jeff, I'll be fine."  
  
"Are you sure K?"  
  
"Yes, for Pete's sake, let the man go get what he's after."  
  
"Ok if you say so." Shane maneuvered into the parking lot and dropped Jeff off at the door.  
  
"What he couldn't let us in on it?" Shannon wondered.  
  
"No, Jeff just hurry up and go by yourself before they don't have what you want." By this time, Amy, Shane and Shannon were extremely curious. Amy, quick to put 2 and 2 together, thought she knew where this was heading but Shane and Shannon remained clueless. Kirsten saw Amy trying to decipher it all so she slid over and gave her some reprieve. Sure enough, Amy once again was on track. She wasn't surprised one bit. Jeff had it in him when he wanted to put forth the effort.  
  
"What's the deal ladies?" Shane asked.  
  
"Just you nevermind and when Jeff comes back-keep your comments to yourself." Amy ordered.  
  
"Yes, please. If Jeff is anything like his brother, you 2 will have the same effect on him you had on Matt tonight." Kirsten added.  
  
Amy could hear some bitterness in her voice, causing her to feel somewhat responsible for its presence.  
  
"Alright, what did we do now? This night feels like one huge cluster fuck."  
  
"Shane, I'll tell you later-I promise." Amy tried her best to forego getting into this discussion right here and now. "shush, here comes Jeff, nobody say anything remember?" Kirsten could see he had what he'd gone after and was happy for both parties involved. Amy was echoing that silently when Jeff crawled in the backseat and said "Thanks guys." "No problem man, we ready now?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Shane and Shannon had seen the package and immediately a few teasing remarks came to mind. Neither dared to voice one out of fear they'd get slapped in the back of the head. HARD! Once on the road again, it was only a short time before they pulled into Kirsten's drive. Silent as thieves, they helped Kirsten manage her key in the door. Monique had left a light on in the entry way and the stove light on in the kitchen. Shane and Shannon waited there while Amy assisted Kirsten to bed.  
  
Jeff, on the other hand, proceeded in stealth mode navigating his way through the house to Monique's room. Stopping just before her door, he semi- felt like an intruder-regardless of Kirsten giving him approval. He prayed that Monique would recognize the gesture instead of focusing on the fact that he had invaded her privacy. Slowly he positioned himself in front of the door that was already cracked a bit. The light of the candles cast shadows on the walls and the foot of her bed. He was beginning to enjoy the scents escaping through. Taking a deep breath in anticipation, he slid his lithe frame into the room as if he were floating. Lying on her right side, she had her back to him so he exhaled silently and crept towards the bed. Closer and closer he progressed until he heard the rhythm of her breathing. Her hair was draped over one pillow and the other she had her arms wrapped around like a substitute for a teddy bear. Oh, to be that pillow right about now, he thought. Even with them closed, he swore he could see that mesmerizing blue of her eyes-he almost thought for a second that she had opened them. Talk about doing a double take. Freaked enough, he laid the offering on the pillow she was embracing and gingerly put a hand written note under it. He wanted to touch her, kiss her forehead and inhale the scent of her, but decided not to chance it. He quietly mouthed "Goodnight" and stole out as carefully as he had come.  
  
Backup front, Jeff found Amy and the guys waiting impatiently. Amy assured him that Kirsten was fine. She left a note on the table, re-checked the front lock and they took their leave.  
  
Meanwhile, Matt hastily re-entered the club and darted straight upstairs. Seeing that the table they previously occupied was now empty he asked the bartender where the group had gone and when. The barkeep said they left shortly after he had and through the front entrance. Cursing, Matt had several ideas where they might have gone-knowing Shane and Shannon. He did not feel like going on a wild goose chase though. His best bet was to go back to Kirsten's and wait for them to show up. They had to come home sometime, didn't they? Man, he did not want tore-live the past, once was enough for his lifetime. He left the club by the front and standing on the curb momentarily tried to predict their whereabouts. Frustrated, he went to his vehicle, pulled out of the parking lot and headed for the girls' house. Twenty minutes later, feeling as if he had been guided by something other than his own sense of direction, he arrived at his intended destination just in time to see Shane's car driving away.  
  
Matt realized he could do nothing to appease the situation tonight. Kirsten was probably already tucked in bed-he knew Amy well enough to figure out that she had thoroughly taken care of her. Annoyed at himself for creating the present situation he drove home. The entire way his mind became engrossed, searching for a way to make amends. Once at home, he swiftly performed the usual routine and sullenly dragged his body to bed wishing for the deepest slumber to claim him.  
  
Monique's internal alarm clock stirred her just before dawn. Opening her eyes while she stretched sleeping muscles she saw the most beautiful rose lying on her pillow. The faster her senses became alert, the better she could smell the wonderful scent of it. The flower was a pale yellow with tips that were just barely a mixture of red and orange. Monique reached out to bring it closer and was pleased to see that its giver had diligently removed the thorns. As she lifted it toward her nose, a small sheet of paper fell between her body and the pillow. Moni rolled over onto her back, laid the rose across her chest and unfolded the note.  
  
Written in exquisite penmanship were the following words;  
  
Good morning. I hope you're smiling.  
  
I regret your absence from us last night  
  
We are leaving this afternoon for SC  
  
Please keep me company on the way  
  
***-**** Jeff  
  
Torn between conflicting emotions, Monique sighed. Part of her was flattered and excited, her heart beating faster than normal. The other part was scared, reminding her that if she gave this man an inch of her, he held the potential to eventually break her will, the proceed to break her heart. What little she had left. Still, she was curious. She would call him. What does Mr. "I can have(and probably do) any girl in every town", want with divorced mom plain Jane? Suddenly, Moni recalled her conversation with her sister. Kirsten! Was she home? Was she ok? What did they talk about? Monique folded the note back and quickly put it in her night stand. Flying out of bed, she retrieved a vase from the bathroom cabinet, filled it half way with lukewarm water and placed the rose on her dresser. She peeked in Nic's doorway-the little imp was still sawing logs. Loudly! Heading for the kitchen she noticed that Dad wasn't up yet either. Of course not, jarhead, nobody else hears trumpeting reveille in their head at 05:00!.  
  
Anxiously hoping someone, anyone would wake soon, she occupied her time by taking the garbage out to the curb. A few minutes later she found herself comparing her thoughts to the orange juice she was mixing. It just felt like this never ending circle of similar conclusions. What in the world would make this man want ME? Dad interrupted her inner musings- "Good morning dear"  
  
"Hey Dad, you looking for some coffee?"  
  
"Sure if you can manage."  
  
"I'll get right on it!"  
  
"Thanks. You seem to be deep in thought already-need to talk about it?"  
  
"How long were you standing there watching me entranced by OJ?"  
  
"Long enough to know something is on your mind. Let's hear it."  
  
"It seems that one of the gentleman you met last night has appointed himself my potential "savior"-not in his words-in mine. I'm not sure what he has to say for himself-Kirsten isn't awake yet for me to interrogate her. I don't even know what she told him. Worse, I can't figure out why he has decided to bother with me."  
  
"What do you mean by that- bother with you?"  
  
"Dad, this man could have his choice of pretty much any female alive who knows who he is(that number is getting larger by the day). I see this all day, everyday. Women throw themselves at him and I'm positive a nice number of them have been rewarded-if you get my drift. I don't play second best for any man."  
  
"So you're saying he can't see something either internally or externally beautiful about you?"  
  
"Dad, he doesn't even know me internally and next to what he is used to, I'm not the 'usual'"  
  
"Maybe he doesn't want the usual and wants to explore that part of you that he sees. You have to tear down that wall someday."  
  
"I realize that but for a man who's in the position he is-at his age-he doesn't know what he wants. Besides, I said I didn't want anymore younger men."  
  
"Be honest with yourself for once without the objections, does he interest you?"  
  
"Yes, I guess but I'm scared of him too."  
  
"Just had to throw that but in there didn't you? You are the most argumentative child. I hope Nicole is 5 times worse than you- you deserve it!"  
  
"Thanks a lot Dad."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
As if sensing that she was required for this discussion to continue, Kirsten came moseying into the kitchen. It was either her radar or the smell of the coffee, Moni thought. "You know you're underestimating him Mon. You always pride yourself on doing the exact opposite. I'm the one who needs to start being the suspicious."  
  
"Why's that dear?" Dad asked "Are both my girls having guy issues?"  
  
"Yeah Dad, maybe me & Mon should switch-I'm not understanding the older one of the two."  
  
"What happened K?" Kirsten filled them in on Matt's exhibition while she poured herself some coffee and combed the cabinets hoping something would strike her interest for breakfast.  
  
"Hold off K, I'm going to make eggs, bacon and toast."  
  
"Oh ok"  
  
"Can you wait a bit for Nic to get up?"  
  
"Yeah that's cool."  
  
"Here, Amy left this note for you." Monique handed her sister the note she found on the table in the entranceway. K took the note and paused long enough to read it. Done, she crumpled it up and made a 2 point shot into the trash can. "Everything cool?"  
  
"Yeah she just said she had fun and she'd call this morning."  
  
"So if he wasn't going to go home with her, why the show?" Moni wondered.  
  
"I don't know. Amy and Jeff didn't see him-they still think he left with the bimbo."  
  
"Did Matt get offended at anything you said or did?"  
  
"Not that I know of Mon, He just acted weird after Shane and Shannon showed up." "Maybe he thought or thinks one of them is interested in you. Did you encourage either one of them?"  
  
"No! I always catch Shane eyeballing Amy or pulling her away & Shannon only asked me to dance but that was after Aims and I got back from the ladies room."  
  
"Well, I wonder what the conversation was about while you 2 were making yourselves presentable."  
  
"Me too, it might make more sense that way. I…" Just then the phone cut Kirsten off. She picked up the cordless in the hall. Dad had gone to shave and shower etc.. so Moni started pulling out all the ingredients for breakfast. "Hello? Oh hi Amy. Yea, we're awake. Sure. You can join us for breakfast. Ok see you in a few." Kirsten hung up the phone. "That was A, she's on her way over." Kirsten suddenly started to choke on her coffee. "What a way to go, Death by coffee. News at11."  
  
"You might want to get ready. And don't wear a tank top. Dad will see your tattoo and drag you back to Jersey."  
  
"Right. No sleeveless shirts, or belly shirts, he'll see my belly button piercing." Kirsten ran to her room and changed. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Kirsten went to answer it and let Amy in. "I can't believe you are up and dressed already. I wouldn't be if Matt hadn't called so damn early. Girl, he wants to talk to you bad."  
  
"Did he tell you that he didn't leave with the blond?"  
  
"Yeah he did."  
  
"Did he bother to say why he started to in the first place?"  
  
"Nope not a word. I may be wrong-but my instincts are on more often than not, I think this may have something to do with the girlfriend/friend situation from a few years ago. But that is better left to be explained by Matt."  
  
Monique walked into the living room from the kitchen, "Breakfast is ready."  
  
"Oh food." Kirsten and Amy run into the kitchen and chow down. Just then the pitter patter of little feet are heard on the hall carpet. Nicole rubbed her eyes in an attempt to finish waking up. She put her arms up, signaling she wanted to be picked up and chirped "Hi!" Monique picked her up and walked to the kitchen. Nic noticed her aunt and struggled to be let down. Excitedly she ran toward her exclaiming "atie kisten!"  
  
Kirsten picked up her niece and spun her around. "hey beewees. good to see you."  
  
Amy cleared her throat "How do I get in on that?"  
  
Monique looked at Amy. "Nic, do you recognize this lady?"  
  
Nic glanced at Amy with a pensive look, then smiled "it's ita!"  
  
Kirsten started to laugh, "that's my girl, yea, this is Lita, but her real name is Amy. Can you say Amy?" Nic looked at Kirsten like she had two heads.  
  
"Amy?" and she stuck her chubby little arms out to Amy who took her from Kirsten and said "Hey there." Nic looked around, "where da boyz?"  
  
Amy started to laugh, "I think they are getting packed and ready to hit the road today-I'm sure one or two may stop by before leaving." Amy looked at Monique after her last comment. She was looking a little worried. What the heck had Jeff said in that note?  
  
Monique was laughing, "definitely my sisters influence."  
  
Dad came back in the kitchen to hug his daughter. "look at you, nice hair. I see where this is coming from!"  
  
"What, like you didn't see that earlier? You just wanted to say something in front of Amy."  
  
Amy holds up her hand "Whoa wait a minute- you had that hair when I met you! I did nothing!"  
  
Before Amy got the chance to bring up the tat and belly button ring, Kirsten leaned over to whisper a warning in her ear "Hey, don't mention the tat and the ring-he doesn't know yet." Amy nodded in understanding.  
  
Thankfully, Dad had decided to drop the discussion and eat his breakfast on the back porch. Nicole had been snaking food off of Amy's plate the whole time. 


	18. those damn cleaning fumes.

Chapter 18 *  
  
"Would you mind if I came by to see you before we leave this afternoon?"  
  
"No, not at all. I can't promise you I'll be anything to look at- considering the circumstances." He could tell she was smiling. He almost pictured her in grungy clothes and wisps of hair hanging around her face.  
  
"When is a good time for you?"  
  
"When do you guys have to be on the road by?"  
  
"Four."  
  
"Can you make it like 2? I'll have Nic down for her nap by then and it'll be quiet here."  
  
"Ok, I'll see you at 2."  
  
"I look forward to it. Thanks again Jeff."  
  
"You are very welcome, Sunshine." With that he hung up before she could protest or change her mind. Ok, that left him 2 hours to do some laundry, shower, shave and drop off Liger at Dad's. He could swing it. He'd have to talk Monique into helping him re-do his dye job at her house.  
  
Monique could not believe he had called her back. She didn't expect to hear from him until he was well on his way to South Carolina. Shit, I am a mess and I'm not done with the bathroom she thought. She had 2 hours to finish the bathroom, put Nic down for her nap and make herself presentable. Kirsten entered her room just then to tell her that she, Dad and Amy were leaving for town. "Do you need or want anything while we are out?"  
  
"Not that I can think of. Thanks."  
  
Kirsten noticed her sister's flushed countenance and asked "What's wrong with you? Inhaling too many cleaning fumes?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm just trying to get some stuff done so I can have a free afternoon. Rushing that's all." She didn't want to rub it in to Kirsten that Jeff was coming over, when Matt had still made no attempt to talk to K.  
  
"Ok if you say so, just open a window or something!"  
  
"Bye have fun-be careful!"  
  
With everyone out of the house, Moni did a quick once over in all the rooms to make sure they were livable. She picked up a protesting Nicole from in front of the tv-took her to the bathroom-still attempting to potty train her-before placing her in bed for her nap. Nicole hollered for her usual cup of water a few minutes later and seemed to be sufficiently content upon receiving it. Waiting for Nic to fall asleep, Moni went to her closet to find something to change into. She stunk in this get up from all the cleaning and running around she had done since her first shower. I only want something I'm going to be comfortable in- jeans ought to do it. She spied her low slung silvertabs and the thick black belt that went with them. Next to those in the drawer was one of those sleeveless turtlenecks- "Works for me" she decided. "Why do I feel like I'm approaching this like a date? I should just stay in what I have on. No-not a good idea." She checked on Nic-the pistol was sleeping like a baby. Glancing at her watch she saw it was already 10 after 1. She ran to the bathroom and jerked on the water-she stripped out of her clothes like a woman possessed and jumped in the shower. The warm water felt good beating down on her back like a gentle massage-she could use a real one right about now. She lathered up the shampoo in her hair and left it there while she scrubbed the rest of her. Backing up into the stream, she let the water run down all sides of her at the same time, only tilting her head back at the end to make sure all the shampoo was gone from her hair. It was so thick she had to rinse twice to prevent buildup. Hastily, she dried off and dressed. She ran some mousse through her hair and left it so she could put on another small application of make up. The brown eye shadows always made her blue eyes stand out. Using a barrette she pulled back her hair on the sides and let the curls fall where they may. She pulled on her socks and sprayed the tiniest amount of perfume. She didn't want to kill him with it the minute she opened the door. It was the lighter of the two she normally wore anyway. Spending a few minutes removing the offending clothing and such, she finally shut off the light and went out into the kitchen. 


	19. waiting is killin me

Chapter 19 *  
  
Waiting for him was killing her insides. She was nervous as hell. Moni knew she looked alright so that wasn't the issue. This was something she hadn't done in a longtime-spend time getting to know someone new. She poured herself a glass of iced tea and couldn't figure out whether to make one for Jeff or wait til he got here. For all she knew, he could have changed his mind. The sound of the doorbell told her he had done no such thing.  
  
Monique opened the door and immediately, involuntarily, she gasped. There he stood, before her like the subject of a sculpter. He was only wearing a T-shirt with cut off sleeves and a pair of wind pants, but he made them look like, oh god there were no words. His masculine form filled the doorway and she stepped aside to invite him in. Her insides were doing a different kind of dance now-one she didn't want him to realize at this point. Somehow she found her voice-  
  
"Hi! Sorry about that-I knew you were coming. I don't know why I was startled."  
  
"Hi yourself-it's ok, I'm sure your thoughts were elsewhere-I know mine were."  
  
She led him through the entranceway into the kitchen. Following her he used the opportunity to begin to note her mannerisms. No matter how much she may have been determined to not intentionally be typically, wily in her femininity she still had that hypnotizing swing to her hips when she walked. He was enjoying it when she turned to him upon reaching the kitchen.  
  
"Do you drink tea? Iced tea?" She could feel his eyes on her and it was unnerving.  
  
"Yes."  
  
He had been caught-oh well-he wasn't ashamed of it. So he had begun to admire her physically-he knew she'd be one to make him wait and he was fine with that.  
  
"Would you like a glass?"  
  
"Yes please." Then he realized that she had said Nicole would be napping- "should we be talking this loud?"  
  
'She's fine-she could sleep through a train wreck in her own front yard." It was as if she read his mind.  
  
While she filled a glass for him she asked "Did you manage to get squared away?"  
  
"Excuse me?" He was not sure what she meant.  
  
Nervously she laughed, "I'm sorry, I meant did you get everything done that you needed to, are you all packed?"  
  
"Yeah, I have my bags in the car-I figured if I brought them, I could stay a little longer." "That's good."  
  
She handed him the glass and picked up her own. Making her way toward the living room she felt like such an idiot. Nice way to start off a conversation-she felt so formal. He sat next to her on the couch and they turned on the tv. There wasn't really anything on to watch in the middle of the afternoon except soaps and talk shows, which didn't interest either one. Jeff took the remote and turned off the television. He got up and turned on her stereo-volume low and just pushed play-waiting to see what she had last been listening to. He did not expect it to be Pearl Jam-he kind of hoped it wasn't. Wailing guitar riffs of the infamous Def Leppard sound greeted his ears and he smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't own any Pearl Jam CDs"  
  
"OK. That's it! Do you have ESP? Can you read my mind?" he laughed  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because in the 5 or so minutes since I have been here you've said or done something right along with what I was thinking!"  
  
She smiled- "No I can't read your mind. You can stop worrying!"  
  
"This is ok, I was actually hoping it wasn't PJ."  
  
"You were?"  
  
"Yeah, I was. Sometimes women go buy it or play it just for me and I can tell that its really not them."  
  
"I probably don't have anything else you listen to either. I'm stuck in the 80's-the music was great. These guys are my PJ."  
  
"I know-to be honest, someone exactly like me in every way would drive me nuts. There has to be some balance. You can learn more about life when you meet someone who is into something different."  
  
That sexy drawl of his was driving HER nuts. It would take some getting used to or else he would soon just be able to speak and she'd lose it. 


	20. getting to know you

Chapter 20 *  
  
They spent a little while talking about music. He went over her cd collection with a fine toothed comb. She had little stories for why each one or a certain track were her favorites. He shocked her at how familiar he was with some of them. It should have been a given seeing as how Matt was almost as old as she was. The first few bars of "Hysteria" began to filter out from the speakers and she looked at Jeff, grabbed his hand and pulled him out into the middle of the floor. "Will you dance with me?"  
  
His answer was his immediate action. He drew her into his arms and they found a slow rhythm that suited the song. Her body was tense-even though it was her idea. As the song progressed she relaxed and her body softened against his. He tightened his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. His chin rested on top of her head-he could smell her shampoo and felt like he'd be remembering it all the way to Charleston. To his chagrin, the song ended and she retreated from his arms.  
  
"I'm sorry- I don't know what that was- I just love that song."  
  
"Don't apologize-It's not as if I didn't enjoy myself."  
  
That teasing smirk of his was going to kill her too. Damn, why me? She was already dangerously close to the edge. His cologne-whatever it was, the smell of his clean shirt and having felt his muscles tense and relax with his movement so near started a reaction that she couldn't afford to lose her self to. Jeff sensed her inner conflict and solved it for her. "Hey can you do me a favor?"  
  
"what's that?"  
  
"I need to re-dye my hair- you wanna help me?"  
  
"Me? I figured you were an expert!"  
  
"Come on!"  
  
He took her by the hand, stopped at his bag he dropped at the door and grabbed the bag with the dye in it. Once in the bathroom, Moni sat him down on the stool that she and K had used and let him go about his work.  
  
"What colors do you want me to use?"  
  
"I like the purple, blue and the greens best."  
  
"You got it babe."  
  
"I'll be right back"  
  
He grabbed her arm as she walked out and enjoyed the feel of her skin as it slid through his hand. "You better."  
  
Moni snuck up on Nic's door and finding her still sleeping she pulled it closed a little more so that the noise from the bathroom wouldn't disturb her. She wanted to spend this time with Jeff before she brought her daughter into the situation. It wouldn't do any of them any good to have Jeff acquaint himself with her if he wasn't going to stick around.  
  
She re-entered the bathroom to find him in the final stages. She sat Indian style on the toilet and he figured it was now or never. He had questions that needed answers before he went any further.  
  
"What's up with you and Nicole's father?"  
  
"It's over, it has been for a long time. I came here to sort of escape him and get anew start on life at the same time. I was miserable for so long. He played so many games-held onto the divorce papers for too long-the filing was dropped. I had to pay again to re-file a few months later."  
  
"I'm sorry. If you don't want to talk about him-we'll save it for later."  
  
"No its ok. Talking about it is like therapy-putting it behind me. It would have been worse if I would have still been in love with him- but that was dead a very long time ago. I shed no tears."  
  
"K said you had recently dated someone else-this guy who had a hang up about Nicole?" "Gees what did K NOT tell you?"  
  
"You mean she didn't tell you what I had asked?"  
  
"No-I was too busy trying to help her figure out what had gone wrong with your brother." "Ah. So, about this guy?"  
  
"He was very nice-I liked him a lot, we had a lot in common. He was even the same age but he had this problem with the fact that I was a mom. He had no problem with the fact that I wasn't a virgin-I just wasn't a child birth virgin. He felt that it was supposed to be something a couple shares for the first time together. As opposed to sharing sex for the first time being biblically what a couple is supposed to do-he was confusing. I didn't need the constant doubting on his part. Finally I gave up and told him either you want me the way I am or you don't. I can live without you."  
  
"You're very independent. I like that. A lot of women will conform themselves when they shouldn't have to."  
  
"Thanks, I think."  
  
"What do you think of me when you see me? I know you deal a lot with athletes and celebrities and you have a long list of stereotypes. What is yours for me?"  
  
"You really want to know?"  
  
"Yes-we have to get this out in the open."  
  
"I see you and think of all the women who know who you are. The wrestling groupies-what do you call them? "  
  
"ringrats"  
  
"Ah, see. They are just as bad as rock groupies I'm sure. I know what they look like and I know how men treat them. I can't compare with what some of them will do just to help themselves get a shot at the object of their desire. You either want me for me, what's inside AND OUT or you move on. I won't have any kind of surgery for any man. I also won't play second fiddle. I don't believe in 3 strikes-you screw me over once, shame on you- you know how the saying goes, but I don't let it get to the shame on me part. I'm sure you've had your share of ringrat experiences-but I don't hold your life before me against you. It's what you do once I'm in it."  
  
"That's fair, but you know it's possible that I have been used and abused as you call it." "Yes you're right. Jeff, I don't need you for confidence or for money. I'm not impressed by celebritydom so I am not interested in you for arm candy or whatever the term is."  
  
"I didn't think so."  
  
"You better not have-I'd have had to kick your butt. You could be my next usd(unarmed self defense) partner! Involuntarily of course!"  
  
Laughing Jeff said "What you? The little slip of thing you are?"  
  
"Don't underestimate me-that'll be your first mistake!"  
  
"Oh I can see that!" 


	21. perfect timing...NOT!

Chapter 21*  
  
"Do you see my being on the road as a problem?"  
  
"No, the last guy was in the Corps-so I saw him rarely. My feeling is that it matters not how far apart you are physically-what matters is how close you stay spiritually. You learn to make the most of the time you do have together."  
  
"I like the way you think."  
  
Mischief in mind, he smiled. "Thanks-I hear that all the time!"  
  
Moni missed the sparkle of evil in his eye and laughing she explained that Kirsten said that to her a lot. "You know, I just realized, we're in the bathroom."  
  
"So?"  
  
"K and I always have our serious discussions in here. We need to pick a different spot for the next one."  
  
"Oh I have a good one in mind."  
  
"I'm sure you do!"  
  
"I'm done here, you ready?"  
  
"Ready for what?"  
  
"To move this discussion into another room."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
With that he helped her clean up his mess and they tip toed down the hall to her room. In daylight Jeff looked around at all the things he missed last night in his haste. Her room was full of military memorabilia. Awards, certificates, combined with her red bed coverings it was all very patriotic. He made a mental note to ask her later to explain what they all were. He plopped on her bed and motioned for her to come sit beside him. Tensely she joined him. He laid back, his hand in hers. As soon as she relaxed he turned on his side and propped his head in his hand so he could look at her while they talked. Her hair just fell on the pillow and spread out like a fan. Her blue eyes held him for a moment-he was sure he'd see them tonight before he fell asleep. "I know you've probably heard this before, but you have incredible eyes."  
  
"Thank you. I like yours too-you know what they say about green eyes?"  
  
"Yeah, are you telling me you doubt it?"  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"Good. Don't underestimate me."  
  
She couldn't help but laugh out loud at his using her threat from earlier. "I'll regret that I said that won't I?"  
  
"Yes you will Sunshine."  
  
"It's getting late Jeff, Matt will be calling soon."  
  
"I know-I don't want to leave either."  
  
"You don't know that you want to stay that bad either."  
  
"Believe me I do. I feel like I'm being given an opportunity-but it's only going to come in small doses. It's going to take me forever to. " He trailed off. He couldn't find the words. "I think I understand. Let's think of something else. See that one right there?" she pointed to one of the frames on her wall holding a cherished piece of paper, "that I got for receiving an Outstanding on an IG inspection my first year at my first duty station."  
  
He was amazed at her. She had the uncanny ability to sense his thoughts or read his expressions already and she always acted on it. He wasn't trying to be a pervert but he was looking forward to the day when she could sense what he wanted and he hoped she'd be the one making the first move.  
  
"You have lived a whole other life-one with so many rules and boundaries that I don't think I'd survive in. I hope you'll explain it all to me, when we have the time."  
  
"Sure, I'm proud of that life and I'd be happy to share it with you. Maybe I can get you onto the base one of these times when you have more time off."  
  
"Do you miss it?"  
  
"Yes, every day. I don't think it's something I'll ever get over-there's something I can't explain-it's a huge part of me. That was the only time in my life I ever wanted a tattoo. Almost like a rite of passage."  
  
"You don't have any?" Jeff couldn't believe it. Most everyone he met had one or two. "None. I almost got one while I was in San Antonio. An Ooh Rahâ tattoo is what we called them. I wanted the outline of a bulldog with the letters USMC inside it on my shoulder blade."  
  
"Why didn't you get it?"  
  
"The other jarheads in my platoon never came back for me the night they went to get theirs-I was standing duty and they were supposed to come pick me up when I got relieved off of post."  
  
Jeff's cell phone rang bringing them out of their conversation. "Hey Matt, yeah I am ready to go. Meet me at Monique's. Ok Bye." "Well we'll just have to fix that one of these days won't we?"  
  
"Oh I don't know Jeff"  
  
"Don't say no-just think about it."  
  
"Ok."  
  
For the time, they were content to just lay together in silence. Sometimes, no words are needed you can walk away from that and feel it was the best time you ever spent. Jeff broke the quiet first "Can I call you tonight when we check in?"  
  
"Yes. If just to let me know you got there ok. I know you need your rest."  
  
"Thank you for today."  
  
"What did I do to deserve that?"  
  
"You shared something of yourself with me and I feel good."  
  
"Thank you too."  
  
At the sound of someone knocking on the door, Jeff moved to get off the bed. As if he had a second thought, he swung back around and faced Moni. She was looking at him with those eyes and he couldn't leave without kissing her just once. He leaned over towards her, this time praying she was reading his mind and that she would meet him halfway. Monique knew what he was about to do and instantly froze. Where in the hell was that inner voice now, reminding her to be a hardass? Jeff sensed that there was conflict going on and used it to his advantage.  
  
He put his hand behind her neck and gently pulled her face to his. In order to prevent losing this all together, he just simply showered her lips with small kisses hoping she would open up to his ultimate goal. Moni's body won out over her brain and she slowly gave in to Jeff's actions. Her arm had no sooner reached up to him, cradling his head when the mood was broken by the doorbell. "Damn, he's got bad timing." Jeff growled Instead of going around his side of the bed to exit the room, Jeff decided to leave her with the fleeting vision of him hovering above her as he effortlessly slid across her and off the other side. He stood up and extended a hand to help her up. They walked, hands intertwined, to the front door. Before bending to grab his bag, Jeff pulled her into his embrace and whispered in her ear, "Thank you." He kissed her hair and said he would call upon getting settled in his room. With that, he was out the door before Matt could hit the bell again.  
  
Monique could hear Matt's exasperation "man, what took you so long-we've got to go get Amy too, remember?"  
  
"Chill, Matt. It's not like it's out of the way-she's in town already."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." 


	22. so what happened? huh? huh?

Chapter 22 *  
  
Mon heard them pull out of the drive as she went to wake up Nicole. If she didn't get up now, she'd never go to bed tonight. Waiting for Nicole to decide she'd sat on the potty long enough, Moni was listening to her inner selves argue. "Where is your resolve? Cripesa Friday, do you know how long it's been since a man treated me that way? What was I supposed to do? You could have gotten up off the bed, but no you lay there like a corpse. Which reminds me-I'm sure he enjoyed that-might as well have been kissing his sister(if he had one) for all the effort you gave him. Makeup my mind, either you're going to throw caution to the wind or you're going to get gungy once more."  
  
Nicole interrupted her mother's musings. "Mom, I want tacos!"  
  
"Ok, ok I'll get dinner going before you're in danger of wasting away to nothing."  
  
When Dad and Kirsten returned, Moni was just wrapping up dinner with Nicole. Before she started to put everything away she made sure to inquire if they had eaten. Dad retired to the living room with Nicole and the evening paper. Kirsten gave her sister a hand with the table.  
  
"So how was your day?" Moni asked.  
  
"It was good. Amy knew of some great places to take Dad."  
  
"Good, I'm sure he enjoyed himself."  
  
"Yeah. He spotted this little Italian restaurant and took us out to lunch. I'm still stuffed. The portions were huge and the price wasn't bad for it either."  
  
"Have you spoken to Matt?"  
  
"No, not yet. Amy is going to give me a buzz when they check in to the hotel. He'll know how to reach me when he's ready."  
  
"I take it your not upset with him?"  
  
"No, I guess I really can't be. He didn't actually leave with anyone that I saw. I can hear him out before I get upset."  
  
"I don't think you'll be disappointed."  
  
"What do you mean? How do you know? Wait, was Jeff here today?"  
  
"Yes, but we didn't talk about Matt. Amy and I had that conversation this morning."  
  
"you're not going to fill me in are you?"  
  
"Nope. That is for Matt to handle."  
  
"Once again, traitor, I'm not liking you right now."  
  
"What else is new?" Moni couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"So are you going to tell me what transpired here today in our absence?"  
  
Kirsten was curious to know how Mon had reacted to Jeff.  
  
"We just talked K, and I was myself"  
  
"Are you getting on the same wave length?  
  
"Sort of. We got some things out in the open. Stereotypes, expectations and all that jazz."  
  
"Good! Did you kiss him?"  
  
"Gees, you don't waste any time do you?"  
  
"Well?" Kirsten was impatiently tapping her foot on the tile.  
  
"Yes, but it was nothing elaborate so don't get excited."  
  
Cackling like an adolescent, Kirsten went skipping (intentionally) down the hall singing "Moni and Jeff sitting in a tree…"  
  
"SHUT UP!!" Moni yelled as Kirsten's voice trailed off behind her closing door.  
  
Monique entered the living room to find Nic and Dad engrossed in coloring. Nicole was instructing her grandfather how to color "the right way"  
  
"Now granpa, you stay inside the lines-here use this red one."  
  
Not wishing to intrude on their bonding, Monique went into the den to check on the wallpaper. Tomorrow she'd begin re-installing the trim. "What are you doing?" she asked herself. "Where'd you misplace all those objections and rules that you have worked so diligently to maintain?" It's just, men have made me miserable for so long, I want, No I need to, I deserve something different after all this time. Damn, even if all he wants is one night stand, at least he'll care a little about whether it was good for me or not. I'll be doing it for the sake of reminding me how it's supposed to be and not what it can be used for. No more of that bullshit-letting the "jerk" come in for 5 minutes and get his rocks off just so I can have a few precious moments not being emotionally and verbally abused. No longer will I be taking off my clothes to prevent threats or the nasty names he was so fond of. I thought I could abide by those rules I set for myself-but Jeff makes something in me go "˜WHOA! Let's rethink this." I just have to look at this for what it is-he wants the physical and nothing more. I can be detached-I will just be the first one to let go before it starts to go anywhere else. No problem! 


	23. help me out man.

Chapter 23*  
  
In Charleston, SC, Jeff slid the key in his door and waited for the little green light. Sliding into the room, he absently caressed the wall looking for the switch. Flicking on the lights, he dropped his bags on the floor and made a beeline for the remote control. No sooner had he sat down on the bed, than there was a knock on the door "Who the hell?" He mumbled to himself as he opened it. Matt, Amy, Adam and Jay were all standing there looking expectant.  
  
"Man, are you gonna go out with us tonight?"  
  
"Yeah why not, what's the plan?" Jeff stepped aside so that the group could enter his room. It took all of about 5 minutes for them to get the details down.  
  
"Meet you in the lobby in 30."  
  
"Ok. Cool." Jeff grabbed his bags and set them on the bed so he could go rummage through and figure out what to wear. He located his shaving kit and made his way into the shower. The cascading water fell in rivulets down his body making him feel refreshed. He remembered that he was supposed to call Monique, but inwardly decided to do it later when he returned. He was curious as to what she would say when he finally did call. Women always think we forget or say we'll call when we really have no intention of it. Jeff had little tests that he put them through. Not many pass with flying colors. Twenty minutes later, after having completely "primped", Jeff entered the lobby to find them all waiting.  
  
"Man, you are worse than a woman!" Jay exclaimed. He was instantly rewarded with a smack from Amy. "Ouch!"  
  
"If you damn men weren't so picky-we wouldn't take so freaking long AND furthermore if we came out looking like we did a half ass job-you'd say so." Matt and Adam just laughed. Neither of them was taking sides in this one. Matt had been chosen earlier as the DD so he led them all to where he had parked the blazer.  
  
Climbing in the back seat with Adam and Jay, Jeff asked, "Aims, did you call Kirsten already?"  
  
"Yeah I called her as soon as I hit the room. Wanted her to know I'd call her in the morning-since we were going out."  
  
"Did dickhead here talk to her?"  
  
"Barely-it didn't go well."  
  
"Hey, who's Kirsten?" Adam and Jay asked in unison  
  
"Gees, do you two really share one mind?" Matt grumbled. He didn't need to be reminded of his earlier fuck up. "Do we really have to go into this now?" He pleaded.  
  
"You guys don't remember Kirsten? You met her and her sister back at RAW a few weeks ago."  
  
"Ah, I'm getting a visual-were they the two with the Kick Barbie's Ass sign?" Jay wondered.  
  
"Yeah," Adam interjected, "the one had blue hair tints and the other had purple?"  
  
"Yeah that's them." Amy answered.  
  
"Cute if I do say so myself" Jay said.  
  
"Hey, don't get any ideas," barked Matt, "you two are spoken for remember?"  
  
"Nobody said we couldn't look and appreciate, right Adam?" Jay chuckled.  
  
"Speaking of your appreciation of the fairer sex-Thanks Adam!" Jeff piped in.  
  
"What for? What did I do?" Adam was puzzled.  
  
"Your little stunt on Heat a couple months ago-remember the brunette and the blond at ringside?" Jeff tried to jog his memory for him.  
  
"Ooh I do!" Jay said. "That was the night Adam's head (the one atop his shoulders)got to cop a feel!"  
  
"Oh, them." Adam got red. "What about them?"  
  
"Well it seems a couple people noticed it-you helped solidify our mystique, man."  
  
"Ok, don't give me any shit. I got plenty of it from you know who" Adam would never forget the tongue lashing and silent treatment he had gotten for that episode.  
  
They arrived at the club just in time to give Adam a reprieve. Not as if they weren't totally obvious when they walked thru the door-the bouncer had to rush them upstairs before a stampede started. You'd think by now they'd know by now how to downplay-but with Jeff's hair and Adam's height-you really could try your best-but it never worked. Jeff was ready to hit the floor so not wasting any time he and Jay made their way back downstairs. Soon they were lost in the sea of horny, gyrating women. Matt, Amy and Adam were content to take their time and decided to order drinks first. Amy barely sat down with hers when she was asked to dance. She graciously accepted-"Hey the guy was cute." That left Matt and Adam to get into one of their "help me understand women" discussions. Adam was curious to know what the deal was with Matt and this Kirsten, and where did Jeff fit in with the other one. Matt explained the last week or so of events to Adam in detail and asked for his opinion. Adam couldn't figure out what was Matt's hang up, so he asked him. "Man, you mean you didn't know this story by now?"  
  
"No, I wouldn't be asking if I did."  
  
Matt proceeded to enlighten Adam on the disastrous last serious relationship he'd had. Matt was sure by now Jeff or even Amy had told Adam and Jay.  
  
"So you think that just because Shane and Shannon complimented the girl and that Shannon asked her to dance, she was going to turn to one of them?"  
  
"Well, she accepted Shannon's offer to dance?"  
  
"Damn, how dense are you? Did you expect her to sit all night and not dance at a club? Had you asked her to dance again?"  
  
"No, but I was planning on it."  
  
"But instead, you got hard headed and decided to act like an ass."  
  
"Man, I don't know for sure if she likes me in that way. I wasn't going to be made to look like a fool."  
  
"Dude, you looked like a fool all of your own doing. You need to just ask her what she thinks or wants, if you are seriously into her. Women hate it when you make decisions for them without even consulting them first."  
  
"Maybe you're right. I should have talked to her more when Amy called her tonight."  
  
"Just call her when you get in, you'll be loose and not so serious."  
  
"So, what's the deal with the other chic and Jeff?"  
  
"Jeff likes her I guess. He spent some time with her yesterday-she's got him pretty curious. You know, she's the older one-she's even got a kid."  
  
"What? Are you kidding? She doesn't look a day older than Jeff-if that. You two kill me-you are stressing over the younger one and he's got the older one on his brain. Talk about ass backwards."  
  
"Yeah, you'd figure that I'd be sweating the older one-she's just like me, serious as shit." "Opposites attract, man. I suppose Kirsten has a sense of humor?"  
  
"She cracks me up and Amy loves her to death already. They get along great."  
  
Unbeknownst to the two men, they were being eyed by a couple of ladies at the other side of the bar. Liquid courage fully in place, the two women approached the table and brazenly asked them to dance. Matt looked at Adam and shrugged-"Why not? Just a dance right?" Jeff certainly was getting his fill. He had been grabbed and touched in places he almost forgot existed as far as erotica was concerned. Jay, the ever faithful man that he was, had gotten uncomfortable awhile ago and had retired to the bar across the room. He was still getting his share of propositions though. Jeff needed something to drink so he excused himself from the woman in front of him as the music faded and swaggered over to Jay. He squeezed in next to Jay and ordered a beer. "Man, you amaze me. No wonder you can't find someone who'll keep your ass." Jeff really didn't need this. Jay was only reminding him of what was already making him not take full advantage of some of the undercurrents on the dance floor.  
  
"Man, I haven't done anything-just dance. It's not like I'm groping her back."  
  
"Ok if you say so. I couldn't see where one body started and the other ended. I'm shocked you don't know that girl's body inside and out by now!"  
  
"Jay, dude, I am going back to my room tonight, alone. That's what counts."  
  
"What, you don't want me anymore?" Jay couldn't help but blurt that out. "I'm hurt man." "Shut up, fool." Jeff just laughed. "That's what this is about-you're jealous of that chic being all over your territory huh?"  
  
Just then Jay's attention was turned elsewhere-he nudged Jeff and pointed in the direction of the dance floor. Jeff and Jay were looking at Matt and Adam dancing! Holy cow, what a sight. One could tell the women were drunk, but Matt and Adam made the picture so hilarious by the serious discussion that seemed to be going on at the same time.  
  
"Leave it to those two-why did they even agree to dance?"  
  
"I'll never know."  
  
Amy suddenly appeared with a shit eating grin on her face-seemed she had spotted the same thing Jay and Jeff had. "So, here comes Miss Popularity. No wonder we were getting swamped. All the men wanted to dance with you- leaving us with the sex starved females." "Oh like you were just hating it too! Don't give me that, I know better."  
  
"Are you guys ready to go soon? I'm beat."  
  
Matt and Adam had joined them at the bar unannounced-with timid drunks in tow.  
  
"Yeah if you 2 tell your friends good night!" Jay laughed.  
  
"You? Beat? What the hell have you done all night besides flap your gums?" Jeff teased. "Did you talk those women into silence?" Amy asked.  
  
"That or they talked them out of craving sex!" Jay added.  
  
"Ha, Ha, very funny-can we go?" Adam was already making his way to the door.  
  
The quartet of handsome men with the lone sexy red head called it a night and headed for the hotel.  
  
Kirsten made her way to Moni's room where Moni was struggling with Nicole to put her pajamas on-promising anything she had to in order to get the toddler's cooperation. "Hey sis, just wanted to let you know, Aims just called. She and the boys made it ok to the hotel. She said she'd call me in the am they are going out tonight."  
  
"Ok. I figured they would anyway. Did you speak to Matt?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well, he's just stubborn. I can tell. He wants to act like nothing's up."  
  
"You just need to talk to him when he's not in a hurry to go somewhere or when he can be cornered into addressing the issue. You need to learn how to push men's buttons."  
  
"Oh and you're the expert?" Kirsten threw at her. "You couldn't push "jerks" buttons enough to get him to stop reducing you to a piece of ass."  
  
"I never said I was an expert. I have my faults too when it comes to men."  
  
"Sorry sis. I didn't mean it like that. This is just getting to me. Why can't he just tell me what his deal is?"  
  
"Look at me-I could never get Allen to tell me what was his real hang up- what was his issue with women? I wonder if the Nicole excuse was a cover up? I'll never know now"  
  
"What brought that on? You haven't talked about Allen in that way in quite awhile." Kirsten saw the look of affection on Moni's face when she mentioned the Marine. She had assumed her sister was sufficiently mad at and over that man. Something was up.  
  
"Nothing, just that Matt's lack of ability to just tell you what was wrong reminded me of Allen. He never wanted to talk about his former girlfriends or the like. He never really opened up to me. He'd listen to whatever I needed to get off my chest, and we'd talk about it. But it was just a one sided relationship. Sure he stuck by me, when I said I loved him after 6 months, but I wonder why he even did that."  
  
"I think he was afraid of his feelings for you and didn't want to hear them said aloud. He knew you were leaving the base-you'd be 8 hours away from him. Why attach yourself to something that wouldn't be there like it was before?"  
  
"Gees Kirsten, don't listen to yourself or anything, but I think you're helping Matt make his feelings known to you."  
  
"OOH I hate it when you do that." Kirsten knew Moni was right. That is probably what was going through Matt's head. But that still didn't help her figure out how to get him to talk about it. 


	24. past coming back to haunt

Chapter 24 *  
  
Monique successfully, FINALLY, got Nicole into bed. Man, what a war. "Next time remind me to dig a foxhole before going in." Dad and Kirsten had retired to their rooms so Moni went downstairs to the living room. She turned on the t.v. and flipped through the channels a couple times. She couldn't find anything that suited her mood so she started pacing the floor. Her thoughts and the consequent discussion of Allen had her missing him something fierce. She could really use his ear right about now. This is ridiculous-she had no way to reach him. The last time she had called the base his number had been disconnected and the time before that, he had not returned the message she left on his machine. Calling the brig didn't help either. All they would tell her was that he had been given orders elsewhere and she wasn't entitled to the information. She went to her office and turned on the computer. Tapping her fingers on the table in nervous anticipation, she impatiently waited for it to boot. As soon as it connected to the internet she went straight to the various search engines trying to figure out which people search would get her the closest to finding him. He had to have an email address somewhere. For the next two hours she gave herself a headache, practically willing the cursed machine to produce somersaults. At the end, all she had to show for it was frustration and no more closure than when she had started. Tears came to her eyes as she wished with all her heart she knew what had gone wrong between them. Damn him! I gave him my heart and it wasn't even good enough for him to take it before breaking it.  
  
Still obsessed with her quest, she shut down the computer and retreated to her room. She dug the boxes out of the back of her closet that contained the all the military paperwork she had ever saved. Training folders, MCI's, counseling sheets, military knowledge, old LES's, anything and everything. She looked through it all. It was 04:00 am and she was about to fall asleep in the huge pile that had collected on her floor when the telephone jarred her out of her fog. Not knowing who the hell would be calling at this hour- shit it could be Mom or someone-please don't let anyone be hurt. She jumped to answer it- "Hello." She quietly answered it-she was emotionally drained.  
  
"Hi" It was Jeff. "What are you doing? Did I wake you?"  
  
"Oh, no I was up. You scared me though-I thought maybe it was Mom and someone was hurt."  
  
If that didn't make him feel like a heel. He hadn't thought of that. "Dumbass" he inwardly swore at himself.  
  
"What are you doing up so late?" he asked "You weren't waiting for me to call were you? Didn't Kirsten tell you we were going out?" He was baiting her and was unprepared for what was about to come.  
  
"Yes, she told me. I'm glad you arrived safely. Did you have a good time?"  
  
"Yeah I guess so, same old scene. You still haven't told me why you're up? Is it Nicole?" "No, she's fine. Sleeping soundly. I was just looking for something."  
  
"It's taking you this long to find it? Must be important."  
  
"Well, yeah it is sort of."  
  
She was being very vague with him and after this afternoon he had expected her to be disappointed or accusatory at him not having phoned earlier. Boy was he in for a surprise. "Well, I hope you have a good night's sleep. You need it for your match tomorrow."  
  
"Is that a signal that you want me to let you go?" Jeff was getting curious and worried in the same breath.  
  
"Yes, please. I really need to finish this."  
  
Bewildered, Jeff could only say "Ok, good luck in your search."  
  
"Good night." Was her only reply and he heard the phone click the connection dead.  
  
Jeff was dumbstruck. What in the hell was going on? That afternoon he had gotten her to open up-he saw a little bit of her that he knew he'd enjoy more of and now she was colder than ice. Something was on her mind, something painful-he could hear it in her voice. Was it Nicole's father? Was he giving her a hard time again? This was not the way he had expected the conversation to go. Reluctantly he kicked off his shoes and tugged at his socks until his feet were bare. Crossing his arms, he lifted his shirt off his body and threw it in the corner with everything else that was dirty. He unzipped his pants and let them fall to the floor. Stepping out of them he rolled back the covers on the bed and pulled his notebook from his bag. He had the feeling he wasn't going to be able to sleep, so he began to put down his thoughts to paper in the way that only he could do. For some reason, he discarded his thoughts from earlier about this being another barrage from Nicole's father. From what she said-she had no emotion for that man anymore. This has to do with someone else-someone she cares for. That damn Marine-but she had told him off, hadn't she?  
  
Tossing the phone to the side, Moni continued her search among the pile of papers left in the last box. It was getting late and she was afraid she was growing careless. She was about to go downstairs and grab a bottle of hard cider to jar her senses when she came across what she had been so desperately and diligently searching for. The tiny slip of paper had his social security number on it and an address for his parents. She had copied it off a box that his mother had sent him for Easter the year she had worked in the unit mailroom. It wasn't something she was proud of and she knew at the time she shouldn't have done it, but she was immediately non repentant for it!  
  
"Wonderful, now comes the hard part, what do I say?" Monique knew she had to write to him-seek him out. How did that old saying go? If you love something set it free-if it comes back to you, it's yours?  
  
"What if his parents don't live here anymore?" Damn, she hadn't thought of that. No bother-she had his SSN anyway. "Maybe I do need that drink after all," she thought to herself. It would certainly relieve her tension and maybe it would help her words flow when she sat down with pen and paper. 


	25. flashbacks

Chapter 25*  
  
Silently, she made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle from the back of the shelf. She effortlessly screwed the top off and walked into the living room as if something or someone were guiding her. Taking a sip from the bottle she checked the volume on the stereo and turned it on. Appropriately enough, once again Brian McKnight began to serenade her, taking her back to memories as fresh as yesterday. If she had reached out, she could have sworn she would have been touching him. His amazing blue eyes were staring at her from out of nowhere. Sliding her body down on the couch she slumped so she could tilt her head back and closed her eyes. She heard his voice in a faraway place; "What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing, just sitting here, why?"  
  
"Can you come over?"  
  
"Yes. Let me drop Nic off at the sitter's and I'll be there."  
  
"Ok."  
  
She saw him open the door and invite her in. He was wearing nothing but a pair of light blue North Carolina tar heels basketball shorts. His naked arms were so enticing and she wanted nothing more than for him to close the door and take her in them. Disappointed, she noticed he had been playing video games. His chair had been moved to the middle of the room-directly in front of the tv, the controller discarded on the floor momentarily while he let her in. As soon as he shut the door he kissed her lightly on the cheek and made his way back to his chair to resume his game. She remembered him going on like this for several hours-as if he needed her there to improve his score(no pun intended).Moni had lounged on his bed, read some magazines and listened to the radio, combined with sound effects from his efforts for as long as she could stand it. Why had he asked her here if he was just going to sit there like that all day? Hell, she was paying the sitter to keep Nicole, she could have stayed home for what this was worth. Damn it though, she knew she never would have denied him anything he asked. Finally, frustrated as hell and not knowing what else to do, she slid off the military green rack and slowly made her way behind him. She started to rub his shoulders in a light massage. After several minutes, he didn't budge so she began to kiss, and tug and bite at his ears. He was so pigheaded! Ok, that was it he had asked for it. Moni got on her knees and crawled around in front of him. She maneuvered herself in between him and the cords connecting the controller to the game unit. Lightly kissing his neck she worked her way down his chest, while at the same time massaging his legs, and working her way up his inner thighs. Taking her time, she made her way to the opening in his shorts and found what she was looking for. Bless his heart, he had neglected his boxers that morning! Gently at first she started stroking him-he didn't realize she meant business until she got a little more forceful and asked,  
  
"How about playing with ME for awhile?"  
  
He looked down at her with those damn eyes and said "Oh so you don't want to play fair, huh?"  
  
As if torture was eminent, the end of the song woke her from the memory. She knew exactly how that scene had played out. As was his favorite routine, they ended up in the shower, finishing off what she had started. That remembrance stirred something in her body and all she wanted right now was to touch him. Believe it or not, he had left her wanting more and feeling rejected as to why he never gave it. He wasn't shy about doing anything else with her-in fact he pretty much had without actually giving her all of himself.  
  
Desiring his hands all over her body, Monique fell asleep on the couch. Sometime in the early morning hours the phone awoke her from her very vivid dreams. Still not in control of her emotions, she took her time getting to the phone next to her bed. Reluctantly picking up the receiver she said softly "Hello."  
  
"Monique, are you ok?" It was Jeff.  
  
"Yes, why shouldn't I be?"  
  
"Well, last night you were very occupied-I was just concerned that's all."  
  
"That's very sweet of you. Thank you, I'm ok."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"It's nothing really Jeff for you to worry about. Kirsten and I were having a discussion about Matt and it brought up some old wounds that I need to put closure to."  
  
"Does this have anything to do with the Marine?" Damn could he read minds now?  
  
"Have you been talking to Kirsten?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes, it does concern him. I don't understand why you are wondering about this-I didn't dwell on anything you may or may not have done last night." She was right. She had made no accusations or comments concerning how his night had gone at the club. Why was he apprehensive over a man he'd never met?  
  
He had no right to be. This woman wasn't his. He hadn't even decided how far he wanted to take this, getting to know her. He was competing with a man who had already taken the time to be that for her. He'd been tempted time and time again last night, but give him credit, his thoughts of Monique had stopped him from acting on it.  
  
"I was very well behaved last night."  
  
"Jeff, you don't owe me any explanations."  
  
"No, I don't. But I want you to know, I did dance with women who made passes at me, but I refrained. I want to get to know you. I enjoyed my time with you the other day and want to see you again. Can I take you out-as in out of the house, somewhere?"  
  
"I am sure you enjoyed yourself-don't think I didn't notice the little lingering you maneuvered over top of me. I know what you want, so why don't you just save the 'wining and dining' for someone who'll buy it?"  
  
"How can you know what I want, when you don't even know what you want? If I remember correctly, you kissed me back! Now all of sudden something happens to bring on this sentimentality over a man who you've supposedly put behind you and I'm the asshole? That's not fair."  
  
"You're right, it's not fair. But I have to be able to close this chapter before I can open up one with you, do you understand?"  
  
"I understand, but what does that entail?"  
  
"I need to hear it from him. I need to know why he shut me out and cut me off."  
  
"I thought you knew."  
  
"No. Things were just left hanging. Communication stopped."  
  
"If you need help, please let me know. I sort of have a vested interest in this."  
  
"Oh really, how's that?"  
  
"The sooner you close the door on him, the sooner you can open the door to your heart to me. Goodbye, Sunshine."  
  
With that, the connection was dead. Jeff knew at that moment he wanted her. Not just in his bed. Being completely honest, he was a typical male and knew what she needed. He'd get her to open up if it killed him. The whole night he realized she had been pining over a man who was stupid enough to let her go. At the time he had been confused as to why he was turning down ass left and right at the club over thoughts of her. Now, he knew why. When this woman loved, she did it completely; heart, body, mind and soul. This whole thing could be mind blowing, especially when he gave back to her just as much.  
  
Monique decided it was time to try this last ditch effort. She sat down on the bed and quickly wrote out what she believed summed up her feelings. She included her address and phone so that he could return correspondence if he so desired. Folding the one sheet of paper, she slid it into a Marine envelope and addressed it to his mother, asking her to please forward it to him, wherever he was. Slapping a stamp on it, she threw it in her bag to send out when she left on errands. Jeff was right, she couldn't be fair to him as long as she, for some stupid reason held on to Allen. Jeff had sat there on the phone and basically told her he was faithful the night before. Faithful to what? Me? I don't even have the right to expect that nor even inquire yet he's offering the information. I could be so wrong and missing out on something I'll only get one chance at. 


	26. gotta keep 'em on their toes

Chapter 26 *  
  
The next morning, Kirsten had already showered and was in the process of deciding what to wear. Standing in front of her closet, she muttered to herself over and over "What to wear, what to wear!" Startling her out of her fashion dilemma was the shrill ringing of the phone.  
  
"I'll get it Mon!" Kirsten in her haste, ran and tripped over the tossed aside pile of clothes she had she had been eliminating. Picking up the phone out of breath she managed to blurt out "Hello?";  
  
"Girl, what have you been doing? You sound all tired and stuff."  
  
"Amy, my clothes are evil. Evil I tell ya."  
  
"Tripping over your clothes again?"  
  
"Of course! So did you party hard for me?"  
  
"Of course but you know it wasn't the same without you."  
  
"Yeah, Well I rule!"  
  
"I just wanted to say hi, I have to go get ready. Joanie and I are going to the gym"  
  
"That's right...u gotta...pump up." Kirsten did her best Arnold imitation.  
  
"I'll give you another ring when we're done."  
  
"Later."  
  
"Bye." Kirsten placed the phone back in the receiver and sauntered back to her jungle of a closet. Just as she arrived there the interfering phone rang again. Being her usual smart aleky self she said, "Taco bell."  
  
"Uh, um, Is Kirsten there?"  
  
"Speaking. And this would be?"  
  
"Oh, hey Kirsten, it's me."  
  
"Me? Me who? I know many me's. I know Me Smith, and Me Jones, oh and I can't forget Me Rodriguez."  
  
"It's Matt."  
  
"Ooooo, that me. Ok, hi Matt."  
  
"Do you always answer with taco bell?"  
  
"No, sometimes, I say Pizza Hut, or Dominos, or the normal hello, but that's boring."  
  
"Yea, that's true."  
  
"So, did you have fun last night?"  
  
"Last night?"  
  
"Yea, Amy said you guys went out last night. Must have sucked big time."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Cause I wasn't there."  
  
Matt chuckled, "I knew it was missing something."  
  
"Of course. So what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?"  
  
"Well, " Matt took a minute to think of what to say.  
  
"Don't strain yourself now."  
  
"Funny. Well, to be honest, I called to apologize."  
  
'For?"  
  
"For being a jerk last time we hung out."  
  
"Oh, that."  
  
"Yea, that. I don't know why I did that. Can you forgive me?"  
  
Kirsten smirked, "I'll think about it."  
  
"Gee, thanks."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"You're not making this easy."  
  
"Life is a challenge Matthew."  
  
Falling into a long silence, Kirsten inwardly persuaded herself to take the chance at getting Matt to possibly open up-even the littlest bit. "Go for it" she told herself.  
  
"Can I ask you a question, Matt?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Why did you do it?"  
  
"I have no clue. I guess, it's because I don't know what I want."  
  
"Can you do me a favor then?"  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"When you figure it out, let me know. Cause I don't like hanging in the balance like this."  
  
"Kirsten, I... "  
  
Kirsten cut him off, "Gotta go, Monique needs the phone." And with that, she hung up the phone.  
  
Matt was stunned. No one had ever hung up on him before. He was used to being able to talk his way out of or into anything he wanted. This was definitely a change. He didn't know how to handle it. Well, he wanted "normal" and even though Kirsten was a fan, she had proven herself to be other than kind he was accustomed to encountering.  
  
"Isn't that what you wish for? Someone who will treat you like a human being and not a name in lights somewhere? Looks like you got what you wished for pal. Now what are you going to do?" Matt inwardly wondered if Jeff was having the same ordeal. "Good luck bro. We're going to need it." 


	27. can't get you off of my head.

Chapter 27 *  
  
Two Weeks Later  
  
Jeff kicked open the door to his house and realized he had forgotten to go pick up Liger from Dad's. There was no usual barked greeting, accompanied by a wagging tail. His mind was elsewhere. That was pretty much the way it had gone since that last phone call to Monique not having spoken to her since. She needed time to do what she felt was necessary and he had given it to her without asking. It was killing him. She hadn't even called to see how he was in all the space he had bestowed upon her.  
  
Monique figured that she had done her best. She had let Allen know what he would always mean to her. No one could ask for anything else. It hurt though. Like hell to know that she had misread his words and his deeds that whole time. "I guess when you want something so bad-you are blind to what's really going on around you."  
  
She hadn't told Kirsten what she had done. She didn't want to continue to think about it if nothing was going to happen-and there was no guarantee. Kirsten had her own struggles with Matt. Amy had called this morning and was coming to grab K. They had made plans to go to the beach. Amy requested to take Nicole and Moni had said yes. Nicole needed some outside, away from Mom time. Monique was packing her bag at the moment. Bathing suit, towel, sun block, toys, sandals, sunglasses, water wings, etc.. She had to hurry up so she could pack them all a lunch. She promised Amy that she would.  
  
"K," she yelled, "what do you want in the picnic basket?"  
  
"What do you have?" was the bellowed reply  
  
"There's cold chicken left over and some salad."  
  
"That's good, throw it in girl."  
  
"Do you want the rest of this pie too?"  
  
"Yeah why not?"  
  
"I'm sending along Gatorade for Nic, you guys will have to grab something for yourselves on the way."  
  
"Ok. Thanks!" The answers weren't so loud as K approached the kitchen.  
  
"Don't worry about Nic, sis, she'll be alright."  
  
"I know, I'm just worried about me-what am I gonna do without her here today?"  
  
"You'll think of something-we'll come back and you'll have field dayed the whole house." "UH, that's not how I want to spend the day. Maybe I'll go out back and get some sun myself."  
  
"You definitely need it Casper!"  
  
"Ha ha!"  
  
Amy's knocking on the door saved Kirsten from a shoulder punch. Nicole heard the door and beat K to it. "Amy!"  
  
Amy greeted the child by picking her up like a sack of potatoes and carrying her to the kitchen. "Hey Mon!"  
  
"Morning Aim. What's up?"  
  
"Not much, you ready for me to get them out of your hair?"  
  
"Hey, be my guest!" Kirsten grabbed Nic's bag and the basket since Amy still had a hold of the munchkin. Nicole waved goodbye as they strode out the front door. "Bye mama!"  
  
"Bye Nic, behave for aunt Kirsten ok?"  
  
"OK." She yelled and the door slammed shut behind them.  
  
Jeff rummaged through the stack of mail and unpacked his bags. Starting a load of laundry, he wondered what she was doing today. It was nice out and it was her last weekend off before going back to work. His cell phone rang to interrupt his thoughts-  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey, when are you gonna come get your son?" It was Dad calling about Liger.  
  
"Is he acting up?"  
  
"No he's fine, just got worried when you didn't show this morning."  
  
"Can he stay for a bit longer? I have to run some errands later, I'll come by and get him then."  
  
"Ok son. You alright?"  
  
"Yeah Dad, just a bit pre occupied."  
  
"You want to talk about it yet?"  
  
"No, give me a bit."  
  
"Ok, see you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
The boys' father walked into the living room to find his oldest son lounging like a couch potato, aimlessly flipping through the channels. Obviously not satisfied in what he was seeing, but his father didn't really think Matt was seeing anything in front of him. What was wrong with these boys? They were both acting weird and he had no idea where to start with either of them. "Matthew, do you think you can give the batteries a rest?" He asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry Dad. I was just thinking-guess I wasn't paying attention."  
  
"I can see that, do you want to tell me what's on your mind?"  
  
"It's nothing to be concerned about, just a girl problem."  
  
"Is your brother by chance having the same issue? You are both out of character."  
  
"He might be Dad, I'm not too sure."  
  
"Well, are you going to fill me in and allow me to help, or do you want to figure this out for yourself?" Matt thought it through and decided to seek advice from his father. He started at the very beginning and told his father everything that had taken place. Dad, anticipating that this was going to be long story (how his oldest child loved to talk), sat down next to Matt for the duration.  
  
Feeling better, having gotten his hang ups off his chest, Matt proceeded to his room to find the necessities for showering and shaving. He had decided that he was going to sit down, face to face with Kirsten and let the chips fall where they may. But he certainly wasn't going to go over there looking and smelling like he did now. That would already add to the wonderful perception she already had. "Boy he literally is a PIG." He could just envision her thinking that-hell she may even say it out loud. He smiled as he remembered her candidness. He enjoyed her sense of humor very much and knew that it was just one of many things he needed to tell her. Oh he hoped this would go right, this time.  
  
Monique had finished cleaning up after this morning's various packing and was searching for her bathing suit. No one was around and she felt comfortable putting it on and reclining out in the back yard. She located it and went to the bathroom for the tanning lotion. Finished there, she slid on her flip flops and dragged the lawn chair out of the garage. Back in the house she got the portable cd player, some cd's, her sunglasses and some bottled water and made her way back outside. "Shit, forgot the towel" she thought and ran back inside. Immersed in the closet, she barely heard the door bell ring. Wrapping the towel around her body out of embarrassment at being caught in it- seeing as how she wasn't expecting any visitors-she answered the door. Holy hell it was Matt Hardy and damn if he wasn't looking like he was ready for a date.  
  
"Um Hi Matt, what's up?"  
  
"Hi Monique," he replied, all the while looking her up and down, who the hell answered their door in a towel? "I was looking for Kirsten."  
  
"Of course you were, sorry I am dressed, just going out to sunbathe, you caught me right before I headed for the back yard. K went to the beach with Amy and Nicole. You didn't know?"  
  
"No, I guess I'll look there! Thanks."  
  
"No problem." With that she shut the door. She could still see his silhouette standing on the porch. Oh well, he'd leave eventually. He acted like he had seen a ghost-ha ha no pun intended from the Casper comment K had made earlier. Matt was shocked. He had known she was petite-but to see her arms defined and leg muscles twitch was unbelievable. He just hadn't expected her to look like that. When did she find the time to go to the gym and what was her regimen? He'd have to see if Jeff knew. Guiding his car out of the drive, he headed for his brother's. Maybe Jeff would ride along to the beach for the day.  
  
Matt arrived at Jeff's house in 30 minutes and pulled in beside Jeff's corvette. He walked up the porch and through the front door. Hearing strands of Pearl Jam from the bedroom, Matt made his way there. He found his younger sibling reclined across the bed, watching the fish in their world from the outside. He knew Jeff was deep in thought. He cleared his throat to announce his presence. "Hey man, what's on your agenda for the day?"  
  
"Damn, you knock much?" Jeff growled  
  
"Whoa, don't take it out on me!"  
  
"I don't have any plans, just errands to run-gotta get Liger from Dad."  
  
"Should have told me, I'd have brought him with me."  
  
"Nah, I told Dad, I'd get him on my way back."  
  
"So, how long are these errands gonna take you? Do you want to go to the beach with me?"  
  
"Why don't you take Kirsten?"  
  
"She's already there, with Amy and Nicole. I stopped at the house and Monique told me. Dude, do you know when and how often she works out?"  
  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
  
"You've never seen her? She answered the door in a towel-bathing suit on too, but couldn't see that. She needs some color but she's got some good definition."  
  
"Shit, it figures you'd get to see that. I don't know what she does for routine. You said Nic is gone?"  
  
"Yeah she's with Amy and K at the beach, that's why I'm asking you to go."  
  
"Man, Matt why don't you just go alone-you need to talk to Kirsten, but not on your own yet-you'll fuck it up again. Amy's there for you."  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence little brother"  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"Yeah. I'll talk to ya later."  
  
"Ok, later man."  
  
Matt departed, leaving a very curious Jeff behind. Jeff wanted to see her, talk to her and find out what was going on. The whole past week, at work, at signings, whatever assignment they'd been given he was thinking of her. She was hurting over the whole ordeal and he wanted nothing more than to just simply be there. Matt's announcement of having seen her practically naked was another thing. His envy was sufficient motivation for him to get up off his ass and go. But not before cleaning up. He showered, shaved and dressed in record time. Grabbing his necessities for the later errands he locked the door and was off. 


	28. to the beach!

Chapter 28 *  
  
At the Beach;  
  
Content with sitting dormant and letting Nicole attempt to build a sand castle, Amy and Kirsten silently concentrated on their tans. Amy broke the stillness between them and asked, "So what is up with you and Matt?"  
  
Kirsten replied, "There is no me and Matt, and if he keeps it up, I don't know if I want a me and Matt." then she paused, "Who am I kidding, of course I would still want a me and Matt."  
  
"You really like him don't you?"  
  
With a drawn out sigh, Kirsten simply stated, "Yes"  
  
"He was really shocked by the way your last call went. I think that was the first time anyone ever hung up on him before."  
  
Kirsten smirked, "Good. Someone has to keep him on his toes."  
  
Interrupting their seriousness, a sand covered Nicole ran over and jumped into Kirsten's lap. "Play now?"  
  
Kirsten looked at Amy and in her best toddler imitation asked "pay now ames?"  
  
Amy laughed, "No thanks, you two go play, I'm going to keep being lazy and soak in some more rays."  
  
"OK, your loss." Kirsten hopped up, grabbing Nic by the ankles and threatening to throw her into the ocean. "Didn't I warn you about getting me all sandy?"  
  
Nicole tried to apologize between laughing and squealing, "I sawy...I sawy."  
  
"I don't think that's gonna cut it missy." Nicole, knowing what power she held at such a young age gave her aunt the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Oh no that ain't going to work. You're going in, one....two..."  
  
Kirsten pretended to throw Nic into the water. "Got ya."  
  
"Dat, wasn't funny." Nicole protested.  
  
"I'll give you a 5 second head start."  
  
"Nu uh, no chasy."  
  
"Yes chasy"  
  
"NOOOOOOO" yelled Nicole and proceeded to run around behind Amy. "Hide me."  
  
"Ok" Amy gave in smiling and started to play along.  
  
Kirsten called to Amy, pretending she didn't see where Nic went "Hey Amy, have you seen Nic? I can't find her anywhere."  
  
"Nic? Nope, haven't seen her." The sound of a small giggle gives her away.  
  
"Well, I hear some giggling, she must be close." Before Kirsten gets the chance, Nic hopped out from behind Amy with a teasing BOO! and shot off like a rocket.  
  
Unbeknownst to the three beach bums they were about to be joined by the one and only infamous as of late, party pooper, Matt Hardy. Matt stood back and watched as the toddler tried valiantly to give her aunt a run for her money. Kirsten launched after Nic threatening, "I'm going to get you."  
  
"Uh Uh!"  
  
Since Nicole was headed in his direction, Matt inwardly went for it and stepped into the little girl's path. "Hey Nic, whatcha runnin from?"  
  
Nicole momentarily swung around and pointed "Auntie Kirsten chase me!" and ran threw Matt's legs. Looking up Matt saw Kirsten overtake the little girl, sling her up like a sack of potatoes over her shoulder and triumphantly rub it in "Got ya!!!!"  
  
Noticing Matt's look, Kirsten threw a greeting over her empty shoulder, "Hey Matt."  
  
"Hey, um, can we talk?"  
  
"Yeah sure, hang on a minute. Hey Nic, You hungry?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Let me go drop her off with Amy and get her something to eat."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Matt followed along like a lost dog. Amy glanced up from her book to see the three standing over her, "Hey you're blocking my sun! So, you caught her?"  
  
"Yup, she's not so tough!" Kirsten put Nic down so she could set up a plate for her.  
  
"I am too tough." Nicole retorted.  
  
Kirsten laughed, "Oh yea, well how did I catch you if you are so tough?"  
  
"He got in my way." Was the reply as she belligerently pointed to Matt.  
  
Matt innocently threw his hands in the air "Don't look at me, she just ran threw my legs."  
  
"You two get goin. I'll feed Nic."  
  
Amy was aware of Matt's anxiousness to say something to Kirsten, however in a more private setting. Kirsten shot a side glance at Amy, "How did...forget it...I don't want to know."  
  
Turning to Matt, she gestured towards the water, "Shall we walk?"  
  
"Sure." 


	29. the talk

Chapter 29 *  
  
With Kirsten in the lead, they walked down the beach in silence until Kirsten realized she was going to have to break the ice. Amazing since she knew that he loved to hear his own voice. "What's on your mind?"  
  
Matt just laughed, "You know, I had this whole speech planned out in my head and now what sounded so perfect on the drive here, sounds lame."  
  
"Well, why don't you start from the beginning, maybe it'll fall into place."  
  
"Ok, our last phone conversation got me thinking."  
  
"Uh oh, you hurt your brain didn't you?"  
  
"No smart ass, but it shocked me".  
  
"How so?" Kirsten was stupefied, she didn't expect him to retaliate her wise crack.  
  
"First of all, I've always been able to talk my way out of anything, but that call, the way it ended, left me dumbfounded."  
  
"Good. That was the intent." Matt shot her a look that begged her to just stop and hear him out, so K decided to give him a break. She'd hear him out.  
  
"Here I am, looking for someone who doesn't just like me as Matt Hardy WWF superstar, someone who doesn't feel the need to kiss my ass or let me have my way because of who I am, and when I find one, I don't know what to do." Kirsten laughed and he cut her off. "I'm being serious. I really like you, and I just keep on doing stuff, it's like you make me nervous or something."  
  
"I make you nervous? Just the thought of meeting you sent me into like hysterics lord knows how many times."  
  
"Good, to know we make each other nervous then, what a way to start."  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Do you think we can start over?"  
  
"I don't see why not."  
  
"Great."  
  
Kirsten stood up and held out her hand, "Hi, I'm Kirsten, and you are?" Matt got up, grabbed her hand and shook it, "Matt Hardy, total idiot, at your service."  
  
"Famous last words."  
  
"Oh yeah, how so?"  
  
"Well, seeing as how you are at my service, I demand a piggy back ride."  
  
Matt laughed. "I think that can be arranged, hop on."  
  
"Ok" Kirsten hopped on Matt's back and he proceeded to make his way back to Amy and Nicole.  
  
"You guys clear the air finally?" Amy asked as they approached.  
  
Matt looked at Kirsten and she nodded her consent "Yeah. Now maybe we can start over on the right track this time around."  
  
"I hope so, I'd like that." Kirsten answered for Matt's benefit, more so than Amy's.  
  
"Can you stay for awhile Matt?"  
  
"I'd like to, but I don't want to intrude on you girls' day at the beach."  
  
"You're not, stay."  
  
"Ok, thank you for the invitation. What are you ladies doing this evening?"  
  
"Well, I have some plans of my own-I've been asked out for a date." Amy stated matter of factly and Kirsten was speechless, "By who? And why didn't you tell me this before?"  
  
"I never got the chance, Romeo here arrived remember."  
  
Matt chuckled "I think I can venture a guess as to who it is."  
  
"Yes you probably can and I don't want to hear any crap for it Hardy."  
  
"Oh you won't from me, but I can't guarantee you won't hear it from Jeff or Adam and Jay."  
  
"Ok, ok I may be clueless here, someone care to fill me in?" Kirsten asked.  
  
All of sudden, feeling forgotten, Nic piped up "Ames date Shane."  
  
"Alright, now I am sufficiently offended Aims, you told Nic before you told me?" Laughing Amy replied, "Hey, Nicole was here for me to talk to so I asked her for some advice for tonight!"  
  
"Lord I can imagine what she told you to wear!"  
  
Matt sensed that Amy wanted to talk to K so he invited Nic to go swimming with him as he stripped down to his trunks. Kirsten, watching him out of the corner of her eye, was feeling the need to have Amy dump a bottle of ice cold water over her right then and there. 'Oh lord then he's going to come back dripping wet! Holy shit, brain overload' Kirsten had to concentrate hard on Amy in order to keep from losing her as she watched Matt lead her niece to the water's edge.  
  
"Hello. Earth to Kirsten" Amy was waving her hand in front of Kirsten's face.  
  
Finally as Matt and Nicole disappeared into the sea of people, K came back to reality. "Sorry I was distracted."  
  
"Yeah I could see that. Can I get a little help now?"  
  
"Sure what's the dilemma?" 


	30. emotionally drained

Chapter 30 *  
  
Back at the house:  
  
Monique's restless mind refused to allow her to lay inactive any longer. Thoughts filled by Allen were driving her nuts. In order to expend some unchanneled energy she made her way back into the house, grabbed her keys from the counter and went out to the garage. The car needed an appearance overhaul. The washing, vacuuming, and windows, would expose more of her pale skin to the sun than the regular rotating front to back every hour. She backed her car out of hiding and stopped in the backyard close enough to the hose but a safe water splashing distance from the house. Gathering up all the loose cd's, her towel, and the boombox, Moni exchanged them inside for the bucket, sponge, paper towels, Windex, etc. Double checking that the windows were up Monique set about killing 2 birds with one stone. Monique had finished washing and drying the exterior and beginning to vacuum out the interior, she turned the volume dial up a few notches on the radio. After several minutes of sweeping, Moni figured that was as good as it was going to get so she rolled up the windows and headed towards the Windex and some paper towels. With the stereo up so loud, Monique was oblivious to the roaring of a crotch rocket that had just come to a halt in her driveway. Upon turning off the engine, Jeff was greeted by the commotion emanating from the back. Losing one of his 99 lives, he sauntered around the corner of the house only to immediately stifle a laugh that fought to escape at full blast. In the vision before him, Monique was intently wiping down the windows of her car, but in rhythm with the blaring song AND her swinging hips. Jeff knew he hadn't been detected yet, so he chose to 'enjoy' the show for as long as he could get away with it. Once his amusement at her actions subsided, he realized he was staring at her in less than what his brother had seen an hour before. He mused inwardly at Matt's discoveries about her muscle tone and he too, wondered what she did for upkeep. There was no visible gym equipment in house or even in the open garage for that matter. Lost in his own mind, Jeff hadn't heard-he'd been discovered.  
  
"Hey Hardy!" Monique yelled for the third time  
  
"huh, oh hey!" Jeff stammered in embarrassment. He had planned to sneak up behind her, but she'd beat him to it.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Um, not long."  
  
"Well bud, your free show is over."  
  
"Damn, it was getting good. What are you charging for admission?"  
  
"Whatever, Tim Allen. What are you doing anyway?"  
  
"Just out riding my bike and wanted to see you."  
  
"Sure, and I suppose your brother didn't stop by and tell you I was ½ naked either did he?"  
  
"Well, sort of."  
  
"Figures."  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Depends. What?"  
  
"When do you go to the gym?"  
  
"What? I don't"  
  
"Oh, so you've got your stuff somewhere in the house I haven't seen yet?"  
  
'Jeff Hardy, what are you talking about? What stuff?"  
  
"Your gym equipment?"  
  
"I don't have any 'equipment'  
  
"Well, how do you" Jeff broke off in frustration. She wasn't helping.  
  
"I don't need to go to the gym, or use equipment here at home. I just do the same routine we did in the military. That doesn't require high priced, man made machinery."  
  
They continued the current topic of conversation while Moni finished the windows on the other side of the car. She explained her routine to him- reps, times a week, what she used and all. He seemed to catch on, though one never knows with all that dye in his head.  
  
Following a moment or two of silence, Jeff broached the subject of her quest. Moni told him that she hadn't heard anything since she mailed the letter and he could see she really was beginning to convince herself that she was never going to see any fruits of her labor. He didn't understand- but then she knew this man and he didn't. He wondered what kind of man would cause all this hurt, especially when she spoke so differently of him than she did her ex. He cautiously began to question her about him and was amazed that she volunteered the answers. Somehow what he thought was going to be a 2 minute conversation turned into an hour. He was surprised- normally so guarded, she was spilling out the entire story. Feeling uninhibited by her openness, he continued to ask the questions that came to mind as she lay forth the information. That last one touched a nerve, because all of a sudden she stopped her motions on the inside window and her head bowed chin to chest. Jeff saw a single tear run down her cheek and reached out to wipe it away. He was not prepared for more. The case closed, matter of factness about her misled him into thinking that was her only show of pain of any kind. Out of frustration, exhaustion and drawn out unrequited feelings, Moni dropped to her knees and began to cry. Jeff fell to the ground beside her and pulling her onto his lap his arms circled her tiny frame. Engulfing her body that now was shaking with sobs, he sat there and silently vowed he would hold her until she was through. He felt like such an ass for drudging up all the pain she had been subject to. It wasn't fair of him, but he had to know-he couldn't go on without knowing. She would never know how much he wanted to meet this man who made her feel so worthless, her love so unvalued that it didn't deserve a response, didn't rate any kind of truth from him, this man who gave her no reaction at all. It was beyond Jeff's understanding. Jeff knew, she wasn't the kind of woman to expect compliments day in and day out, but she at least needed to hear where she stood, how he felt but she had been used and led on because of one man's indecisiveness and irrational fear. Moni had given of herself time and time again, never to be rewarded with any effort on his part. He took from her whatever she would give and offered no retribution in it's smallest form. While his mind was racing with these thoughts, it was interrupted by her movement, he was so mad, he had forgotten that she was there, half naked in his lap. Coming back to her senses, she jerked her head up from its hiding place in her hands to look at his face. He knew she was ashamed, embarrassed at her appearance. Without saying a word, he turned her in his lap in order to help her to her feet. He took her by the hand and led her into the house. Moni tried to protest, pointing at all the items that were being left outside, but he paid her no attention. Still silent, he never broke his stride, except to open the back door and escort her inside. Like are primanded child, she allowed him to lead her to the bathroom. He gently forced her to sit on the toilet while he looked around for towels and washcloths. When she started to speak, he took a finger, placed it to her lips signaling her to remain silent. He wasn't going to let her object. Moni got nervous when Jeff turned to the tub and began to run water. Still she didn't say anything-his adamant desire for her to be speechless was evident.  
  
When the water temperature was to his liking, he swung around and finally broke the silence between them, "Take a warm shower, and call for me when you are done. I'll be in the living room waiting."  
  
Before he could exit the room, her hand lifted to touch the handsome features of the face so near to her. Her eyes spoke the gratitude that he would not allow her mouth to say. Jeff took the outstretched hand at his cheek and rotated it to place a kiss on the palm and then on the back. With that, he left her to carry out his request. Moni discarded the sweaty bathing suit and stepped gingerly into the warm water. She had never felt so good. The instant pressure of the water combined with the wonderful feeling of having a huge weight lifted was indescribable. Although she felt embarrassment letting Jeff get to her that in answering his questions and constant prodding she had completely, spilled it all out making her head hurt and her eyes red with strain from never ending tears.  
  
"I feel like such a baby-teenage girls getting dumped for the first time don't cry this much. What he must think of my independent exterior now."  
  
Just then she realized he had seen her in her bathing suit-"oh lord" she sighed. It was too late now, nothing could turn back the clock to erase his visible knowledge of her body and what she viewed as its shortcomings. 


	31. massage time ;o)

Chapter 31*  
  
In the meantime, Jeff made his way back out to the yard and started making trips back and forth with her stuff. He didn't want her worrying about the mess outside when he finally got her situated. What he had in mind required her undivided attention. With everything put away, Jeff settled in on the couch and turned on the television. Just like his brother, he began flipping through the stations not really caring what was in front of him. From all that she had revealed to him, he could guess what was going around in her head right now. He didn't see what she was thinking he did. She remained an independent, strong woman in his eyes-yet one who had unrequited emotions bottled up for so long, finally he had offered them someplace to go. He was grateful she had taken advantage of that. He was helping her start over with a clean slate-isn't that what she said she wanted when she explained why they had moved here? Jeff also knew that in a few minutes her mind would catch up and she'd realize that she'd been cloaked in next to nothing, let alone sitting in his lap. Although, at the time, he had been too angry to enjoy it, he was now wishing he had. He was in no way surprised that she had small features-but for her petite frame, it was proportionate. He liked the way all of her could almost curl up in his lap. His arms would encircle her entire body. "Shit" he cursed out loud and jumped off the couch running in the direction of the bathroom.  
  
Monique was about to finish putting the mousse in her hair, when Jeff knocked on the door.  
  
"Moni, are you ok?"  
  
"Yes, I'll be out in a minute."  
  
"What have you done?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Are you dressed?"  
  
"Um, not yet, but I'm covered if you want to open the door."  
  
Jeff cautiously opened the door, afraid that halfway she'd change her mind and slam it on him. Greeted with the site of her wrapped in the towel he had set out for her, she had begun to work on her hair-it was just flowing down her shoulders and back, still wet, and curly as hell. Her skin looked and smelled so clean, tempting and inviting. He knew what lie beneath the towel and anticipated putting his hands all over her. Trying to hide and control the rise he could feel, he spoke "I brought all your things inside so don't worry about them, ok?"  
  
"Thank you, you didn't have to do that."  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"Ok, well I am not going to argue with you."  
  
He could see the familiar wall coming back and needed to stop it.  
  
"Let's go-oh, do you have any lotion?"  
  
"Depends on what kind" She started  
  
"Anything will work, it doesn't matter." He interrupted.  
  
She went to the closet with him right on her heels-perusing the contents, Jeff reached over her and grabbed one of the scented ones. He grasped her hand and once again, led her like a child to her bedroom. They approached the bed and Moni looked up at Jeff, questioning. He couldn't possibly be thinking what she thought he was. Jeff nipped her imagination in the bud and told her "Just lie down, and don't be embarrassed." Moni proceeded to lie on her back, but Jeff corrected her "No, on your stomach." Rolling over Moni tried to calm the inner fear that had crept in. She could feel Jeff's weight on the bed. He straddled her butt and was positioning her arms out to each side. He prodded her to lift her body up, and as she did so, he undid the towel, pulling it down just above the rounded beginning of her behind. Moni heard him open the lotion and relaxed-knowing what he had in mind. She reached up and pulled her hair over to the side, exposing her neck to him. For the next hour and more, Jeff massaged, pulled, kneaded, and rubbed every muscle in her body. More than once Moni feared she would either fall asleep or attack him and demand that he remove his own clothing. His hands made every single one of her senses run the gamut. How he managed to keep her awake and talking was a miracle. Moni comprehended everything they had discussed but she was slowly floating on a very enticing sleep cloud. She didn't understand how she was able to make decisions feeling as heady as she did right now. Jeff realized he was losing her to the pull of slumber, decided it best to stop and let her rest. He understood that emotional cleansing was draining, and he didn't want her to forget their conversation. Closing the bottle of lotion, he removed himself from his position over her. He threw her towel on the floor and pulled back her sheets. Helping her get under them, he kissed her forehead and tucked the comforter under her chin. "Sleep well Sunshine, see you soon." That said, Jeff took his leave.  
  
Jeff had to bust his ass to get back to his house, lock up the bike in the garage and hop in the car. He had forgotten about Dad and Liger. Making good time, he entered the house to meet the sight of his father in the kitchen cooking. "Just in time for dinner eh?"  
  
"Dad, look I apologize. Something happened and I wasn't comfortable leaving it the way it was."  
  
"You could have called me."  
  
"Yes, I am sorry. I didn't get any of my stuff done today-this was more important."  
  
"Are you going to fill me in?"  
  
Retrieving a bowl from the cabinet, Jeff started the inevitable salad and the story from the very beginning. Good thing he didn't take as long to get to the meat and potatoes the way Matt did. 


	32. ICE CREAM!

Chapter 32 *  
  
Amy had decided she needed to start heading back for town. She wanted enough time to get ready for her date. Matt and Kirsten obliged her by quickly packing up all the gear. Matt had agreed to give Kirsten and Nicole a ride home so that Amy could just go straight to her house and shower. After switching out Nicole's car seat from Amy's car to Matt's they all waved their goodbye's and Amy was off.  
  
"Well," interjected Matt "what do we do now?"  
  
"I suppose we ought to take Nicole home to Moni, we've been gone all day and she's probably wondering what's taking us so long."  
  
"Do you want to call her and tell her we are on our way so she doesn't have to worry?"  
  
"Yeah that would be a good idea." Kirsten took the phone from Matt and dialed their number. It rang with no answer until the machine picked up. "Shoot, no answer before the machine, I wonder where she is."  
  
"When I was at the house she said something about going out back to lay out."  
  
"Lord I hope she didn't fall asleep out there-her skin burns easier than it tans!"  
  
"Why don't we stop at the house, see if she left a note or something, if she's not there we'll go get some ice cream."  
  
That definitely sat well with Nicole, she cheered for ice cream from the backseat. "Ok, that's the game plan then."  
  
Arriving at the house within the hour, Matt noticed that the garage door was open and Monique's car was missing. Kirsten was silently wondering what was up as she unlocked the front door and went in, Matt and Nic on her heels. "Moni, are you here? Hello!"  
  
"We'll check out back, you check the bedroom and her office."  
  
Out back Matt and Nic found Monique's car, looking as if she had just washed it. The hose was not rolled back into place and the grass was wet. But no sign of her. Kirsten strolled into Moni's room to find her sleeping like a baby. She looked fine other than the red, puffy area around her eyes. Kirsten was at a loss. She had no idea what had happened here and wasn't sure how long her sister had been asleep. Matt caught up to her as she was making her decision.  
  
"I'm going to wake her up Matt. I don't want to take Nic again without her knowing that we had been here and left again."  
  
"Ok, you know best."  
  
Kirsten gently rocked her sister back and forth calling her name until Moni moaned that she was coming to. "Moni, it's me, wake up, we're home."  
  
"Huh? What? Oh hey K. Where's Nic?"  
  
"She's in her room." Matt answered, "She's ok."  
  
Moni started to sit up and just in time realized she was not wearing anything. A faint blush crept up her cheeks with a memory and she consciously pulled the covers up with her. "Thanks for taking her today K."  
  
"No problem. Listen Matt wanted to go get some ice cream and we were going to take Nic with us, is that ok?"  
  
"No, you guys go have some time alone. We have ice cream here, I promise I'll make her a bowl."  
  
"Alright. Moni are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, just worn out, the sun got to me today. I'll be ok. You guys just go, sneak out so Nic doesn't see you."  
  
"Ok, if you say so. We'll be back in a bit."  
  
"See you later."  
  
Arriving at the house within the hour, Matt noticed that the garage door was open and Monique's car was missing. Kirsten was silently wondering what was up as she unlocked the front door and went in, Matt and Nic on her heels. "Moni, are you here? Hello!"  
  
"We'll check out back, you check the bedroom and her office."  
  
Out back Matt and Nic found Monique's car, looking as if she had just washed it. The hose was not rolled back into place and the grass was wet. But no sign of her. Kirsten strolled into Moni's room to find her sleeping like a baby. She looked fine other than the red, puffy area around her eyes. Kirsten was at a loss. She had no idea what had happened here and wasn't sure how long her sister had been asleep. Matt caught up to her as she was making her decision.  
  
"I'm going to wake her up Matt. I don't want to take Nic again without her knowing that we had been here and left again."  
  
"Ok, you know best."  
  
Kirsten gently rocked her sister back and forth calling her name until Moni moaned that she was coming to. "Moni, it's me, wake up, we're home."  
  
"Huh? What? Oh hey K. Where's Nic?"  
  
"She's in her room." Matt answered, "She's ok."  
  
Moni started to sit up and just in time realized she was not wearing anything. A faint blush crept up her cheeks with a memory and she consciously pulled the covers up with her. "Thanks for taking her today K."  
  
"No problem. Listen Matt wanted to go get some ice cream and we were going to take Nic with us, is that ok?"  
  
"No, you guys go have some time alone. We have ice cream here, I promise I'll make her a bowl."  
  
"Alright. Moni are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, just worn out, the sun got to me today. I'll be ok. You guys just go, sneak out so Nic doesn't see you."  
  
"Ok, if you say so. We'll be back in a bit."  
  
"See you later."  
  
Matt grabbed Kirsten's hand as they walked down the porch steps. Kirsten was surprised but she wasn't going to object. His skin felt good next to hers. He opened up the door for her and waited until she was situated to shut it. As he walked around the car, Kirsten made sure the door was unlocked for him. On the way, they made small talk about Amy and her date tonight, and even wondered if Jeff had been by to see Monique.  
  
"I'm sorry I am not more appropriately dressed for our first official date." Kirsten was thinking aloud.  
  
"This isn't our first date, and believe me, I'll make it up to you."  
  
"When are you expecting to leave again?"  
  
"We have to be on the road tomorrow. I'd ask you to come with me, but you start work soon don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, Monday as a matter of fact. It's sad to see my last weekend of vacation go by." "Well, we'll just have to make it a memorable one then."  
  
Matt pulled into the parking lot of the small ice cream stand. "Wait right there." He hurriedly got out and ran around to her side of the car. Like the perfect gentleman he opened the door and gave her a hand getting out. He was really laying it on. Kirsten thought she had made him feel that guilty. Was it guilt or was it the real Matt? She didn't know for sure, but it would unravel sooner or later. He gave her a few minutes to look over the menu and when she was ready he ordered for her. They took their ice cream and filled an empty spot at one of the picnic tables. In between spoonfuls, the two threw ideas back and forth over what to do the remainder of the weekend. Matt told her he wanted to spend it with her seeing as how he had wasted so much time being difficult over nothing. That reminded Kirsten that they hadn't really talked about that. "You know, you never really told me why you flew the coop when Shane and Shannon showed up that night."  
  
"I know-it's hard. I am sorry I made you feel like it was something you had done or said. I never meant for that to be the case."  
  
"I am just confused."  
  
"I thought that maybe you had an interest in Shannon. I didn't want to feel like I was being put in a competition with him. My friends around my dates or my girlfriends make me uneasy sometimes. I had a very bad experience several years ago."  
  
"Why didn't you just ask me if I was interested in Shannon, instead of making the decision for me?"  
  
"You're right, I should have. This is no excuse, but the last time I did ask, the girl lied to me, told me she loved me and there was no one else."  
  
"Matt we are not going to have an easy time at this, if you can't look at me as a separate individual, not your old flames."  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't want to go through that again."  
  
"I don't much feel like getting hurt either. You have to talk to me Matt, don't assume you know what I want"  
  
"I know." Matt was taken aback when Kirsten suddenly smiled. "What?"  
  
"Hold still a second." Kirsten instructed. Before he realized what was happening, Kirsten slid closer to him and gracefully planted a kiss on the corner of his mouth. He was curious until he felt her tongue brush his lip, then he had to laugh at himself.  
  
"Let me guess, ice cream?" He asked when she moved away.  
  
"Yeah, but you know it was cute. I couldn't help myself. It was either that or do what Monique does to Nicole when she gets something on her." Matt tried to envision that so Kirsten helped him out. "You know, the wetting a napkin or a finger and trying to rub your face raw until it comes off, mommy move."  
  
Matt chuckled "I prefer your tactic, to that anyday. But I think, you missed a spot."  
  
With that he reached up with his spoon and stuck a large drop of the melted sweetness right on the center of his lips. "We can't let that go now can we?" Kirsten asked and this time Matt was ready for her. He met her halfway and cupped her chin in his hand. He licked his lip as if he were anticipating the sugary substance on her mouth instead of his own. Their mouths met and he let her finish what his own tongue had left behind before taking over. He traced her lips with his tongue and when her mouth opened and her tongue joined with his, he poured his all into that kiss. Kirsten was caught off guard, her body temperature rising from the movement she was instigating. He blew her away and she didn't want it to end. Common sense took over and she broke first.  
  
"Ummm shouldn't we take this somewhere else?"  
  
"Yeah I think so. Would you want to go watch a movie with me?"  
  
"I'm not feeling much like going to the theater tonight."  
  
"No, I mean at my house."  
  
"Are you sure we won't bother your Dad?"  
  
"Don't worry, we're fine." Matt rose and took her by the hand again. Kirsten still reeling from his kiss allowed herself to be led to the car. 


	33. movie time

Chapter 33 *  
  
When they reached Matt's house Matt noticed Jeff's bike in the drive. Kirsten saw it too and wondered, "I figured he'd be with Moni."  
  
"Yeah me too."  
  
They quietly entered through the kitchen door. Kirsten took off her shoes on the doormat and Matt kicked his under the coat rack before making their way to the living room. Dad was alone, in his recliner, still awake so Matt made the intro. After exchanging Hello's, Matt asked if it was ok that Kirsten were here this evening, making sure they weren't intruding on anything he may have had planned. Dad reassured him-happy to see that Matt had resolved his issue from earlier.  
  
"Hey, by the way, where's Jeff? His bike is in the drive."  
  
"He's gone, he took my car so he could take Liger home. He's coming to get his bike in the morning."  
  
With that, the two made their exit. Kirsten followed Matt down the hall to his room. She sat on the bed while Matt read her the selection of movies she had to choose from. Kirsten made her choice and Matt pushed play. He came to join her on the bed, fluffing up the pillows on her side to make her comfortable. Feeling very confident in himself, in her, he put his head on her stomach and as if on reflex Kirsten began running her fingers through his hair.  
  
"Don't do that, you'll put me to sleep."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"No I didn't mean it that way. It feels good, I just don't want to fall asleep yet."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Content for the time being, they were soon engrossed in the film.  
  
The movie has come to an end and Matt looks up and sees Kirsten is sound asleep. He gets up, puts a blanket on top of her, kisses her forehead, and goes to see if his dad is still awake.  
  
"Is she planning on spending the night?" Gilbert asks from the kitchen.  
  
"she's asleep. I don't have the heart to wake her."  
  
"so that's her huh?"  
  
Matt gets a goofy lil grin on his face, "yea. she's cute huh?"  
  
"yea, the hair is lil too Jeff though."  
  
Matt laughs, "her sister has purple."  
  
"and that's the one Jeff wants?"  
  
"Yup" Matt turns and goes back to his room. 


	34. high school flashbacks

Chapter 34 *  
  
In the morning;  
  
Kirsten wakes up, looks around and totally doesn't recognize her surroundings. "uh...hmmm. Where am I?" She looks at the clock as it just turned 8:00 am. "oh god, I'm dead." She hears some light snoring, she looks over the edge of the bed to see Matt sleeping on the floor. "awww" she thought. "how cute is he?" She gets up and climbs next to him, kisses his cheek. He stirs but doesn't wake up. "figures" she mumbles. She shakes him lightly and his eyes flutter open. "good, your up."  
  
"morning."  
  
"you didn't have to sleep on the floor, ya know."  
  
"yea I did."  
  
"ok, if you say so. Now get up...If i'm not home in like 15 minutes, I'm a dead girl."  
  
"we can't have that now, can we?"  
  
"NO!" She gets up and puts on her shoes. "Hurry up. My dad is gonna kill me! This is high school all over"  
  
Matt gets up and puts his shoes on. "ok, ok. I'm up"  
  
"meet ya at the car!" Kirsten runs threw the kitchen where Mr.. hardy is eating. "nice to have met you." runs out of the house and is now buckled up in the passenger side of the car.  
  
Matt walks into the kitchen yawning.  
  
"she just ran out of the house. everything ok?"  
  
"yea, i just have to get her home before her dad finds out she's not there."  
  
*honk, honk*  
  
Gilbert starts to laugh, "yea better get going then."  
  
"right" Matt runs out to the car and heads for Kirsten's house.  
  
They arrive to Kirsten's street and she tells Matt to pull over a few houses away. She kisses Matt on the cheek, gets out of the car and runs to the back door of the house. She looks in the window and sees Monique making breakfast. Kirsten knocks lightly on the window, Monique looks and sees Kirsten and lets her in.  
  
"where have you been?" Monique whispers. "your lucky I told dad not to bother you cause 'your weren't feeling well'"  
  
"Sorry Mon," Kirsten whispers back, "I fell asleep at Matt's"  
  
"you went back to his place?!?!?!"  
  
"shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Damn Mon."  
  
"sorry. what the heck happened."  
  
"I'll tell ya in a bit, I have to get showered first before dad sees me." With that said, she ran upstairs.  
  
Monique said to herself, "that girl has alot of explaining to do."  
  
Meanwhile;  
  
Jeff had stopped by to pick up his car. he noticed that Matt's car wasn't there. He walks in and sees his dad still at the kitchen table. "where's matt?" Jeff poured himself a glass of milk and sat down.  
  
Just as he's taking a sip his dad answered, "he had to drop Kirsten off." Jeff spit his milk all over.  
  
"he what?!"  
  
"First of all, clean that up. Second of all, he had to drop Kirsten off."  
  
"She was here?!?! all night?!?!"  
  
"Yea."  
  
Just then, Matt walks in.  
  
"you...speak...now."  
  
"what's wrong bro?"  
  
"Kirsten spent the night?!?"  
  
"yea, she fell asleep while we were watching a movie. no biggie."  
  
"so, i take it everything is better between you two."  
  
Matt got this big smile on his face that says it all.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
Back with the girls, their dad was playing with Nicole in the living room. So Monique took this opportunity to dig for dirt.  
  
"what happened?"  
  
"nothing, i just fell asleep while we were watching movie."  
  
"that's it?"  
  
"no, we got ice cream before he told me his ex was a total bitch..."  
  
"he said that?!"  
  
"no, that's a Kirsten-ism. she cheated on him with his friend...when he confronted her, she denied and lied."  
  
"ah ha."  
  
"yea...so I told him not to think he knows what I think."  
  
"good for you. then what happened?"  
  
"we kind of ..." mumbled the rest.  
  
"what?"  
  
Kirsten got all shy, and whispered. "kissed."  
  
"did you just say kissed? you guys kissed?!?"  
  
Kirsten just nodded.  
  
"ahhhhhhhh!" Monique jumps up and hugs her sister. 


	35. PHONE!

Chapter 35 *  
  
Over the rest of the weekend, Monique, Kirsten, their dad, and Nicole have had some family bonding before their dad left on Monday. Neither of the girls were able to spend any time with the boyz or Amy. Monique and Jeff has talked on the phone, and Kirsten and Matt talked nightly on the phone until they both were too tired to think of anything else to say. The boyz and Amy have head off to Boston, MA for their Raw appearance.  
  
It's now Monday morning, Kirsten is running around getting ready for her first day of work. Monique is trying to get Nicole dressed.  
  
*phone rings*  
  
Monique and Kirsten both yell "I'LL GET IT!" They both run and grab separate phones.  
  
"Hello?" They said at the same time.  
  
Amy just laughed, "sorry girls, the boys aren't here."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"shnikes."  
  
"sorry to disappoint, but can i talk to K?"  
  
"sure thing. have fun Ame. we'll be watching."  
  
"Thanks Mon."  
  
Monique hangs up.  
  
"So what's up Ames?"  
  
"Not much. I just realized I haven't really told you about my date with Shane."  
  
"ooooooooo. no you didn't" Kirsten sits down. "spill"  
  
"don't you have to get ready for work?"  
  
Kirsten puts on the finishing touches "nope...now spill...and make it quick."  
  
"weeeeeeeell. we are kinda boyfriend/girlfriend now. does that give ya any indication?"  
  
Kirsten just screams!  
  
The girls talk some more and Kirsten heads off to work. 


	36. taaaaaacos

Chapter 36 *  
  
Kirsten gets home, with taco bell in hand, around 8 pm. Nic comes running up to Kirsten.  
  
"taaaaaaaaaaaacos!"  
  
"Nice to see what I'm good for." Kirsten picks up Nic and they go to get settled in front of the tv.  
  
Monique comes in with the drinks. "how was your first day?"  
  
"great. I mean, I'm just a secretary, but I'm having fun."  
  
"well, i'm happy for ya."  
  
"thanks Mon. I'm going to get changed. cause we all know what happens in an hour."  
  
Nicole got all jumpy "RAW, RAW, RAW!"  
  
Kirsten laughs and goes to her room to get changed.  
  
Raw has started...and Lita has to face Dean Malenko to end the whole "Dean lusting after Lita" thing.  
  
Lita's music comes on and the three girls start to cheer. They then show footage from the whole angle and then Dean comes on. Nicole even threw a napkin at the tv while she was boo-ing Dean.  
  
The match is going on and Dean is pretty much beating on Lita. Then Matt comes in and hits Dean with a chair. The girls cheer even more when Lita gets the one, two, three!  
  
Kirsten picked up Nicole and spun her around. Both of them chanting, "she won, she won!"  
  
Monique states, "they're still in the ring guys."  
  
Kirsten puts Nic down and is just standing because she's just giddy.  
  
Then...it happened.  
  
Matt and Lita are celebrating in the ring when all of a sudden Matt kisses Lita. Kirsten's face just drops, her face looked exactly like Lita's did. Matt went up the ramp and Lita chased after him...stop him from apologizing and kissed him. Kirsten had enough and ran out of the room, up to her room, and slammed the door shut.  
  
Monique told Nicole to stay and watch the tv. She went up to Kirsten's room, knocked on the door.  
  
"K? you alright" Monique tried to turn the knob and found out it was locked. She put her ear to the door to hear her sister crying hysterically.  
  
"K, let me in."  
  
A quiet "no" came from the room.  
  
"ok. I'll be downstairs if you want to talk."  
  
Back in Boston;  
  
Vince walked up to Matt and Amy and congratulated on a great job. Matt had to go prepare for his match against Rikishi and Haku. Jeff was waiting in the locker room.  
  
"well, that was certainly weird to see."  
  
"it was weird to do. it was like kissing my sister."  
  
"well, in a way...you did."  
  
"i'm gonna go check my messages."  
  
"matt, dude, we don't have time. we're next."  
  
"damn. i'll just do it when i get back" Matt throws down his cell phone and runs to get ready. 


	37. trouble in paradise

Chapter 37*  
  
The three wrestlers made their way back to the hotel.  
  
Jeff asked, "so did you check your messages Matt?"  
  
"thanks for the reminder."  
  
"ooo, good idea, I told K., to call me after Raw."  
  
Matt and Amy are both on their cell phones, checking there messages when they get to their voice mail box they both have only one message in there. They both listened and realized it was not good news. They both could tell it was a very upset, hurt, and angry Kirsten.  
  
"I'm just going to say this once. I have never been so hurt in my life. Here i thought i had something special with this great guy, and he didn't even have the decency to let me know he's going to be kissing another woman, who happens to be close friend of mine, on national television. Do not even think about calling me when you hear this, cause I can guarantee it will be a very short conversation." Click.  
  
Jeff looked at Matt and Amy and could tell something has happened. "what happened guys?"  
  
"We didn't tell Kirsten." Matt said.  
  
"you have got to be kidding."  
  
"shit, shit shit! what kind of friend am I? shit!" Amy runs to her room.  
  
"what are you going to do Matt?" Jeff looked at his older brother.  
  
"I'm going to call her."  
  
Jeff looked a little wary, "you sure about that?"  
  
"yes"  
  
Matt went outside and dialed Kirsten. "hello?"  
  
"Monique, it's Matt. Let me talk to Kirsten."  
  
"yea, like that's going to happen."  
  
"Monique please."  
  
"Matt, I don't think she's going to talk to you."  
  
"I know she's mad."  
  
"she's not mad...she's hurt, very hurt. she's been crying since Raw...my sister does not cry Matthew."  
  
"is there any way you can get her on the phone?"  
  
Kirsten peaks her head out of her door, "is that him?"  
  
Monique nods her head.  
  
"let me take it in my room." Kirsten closes the door and picks up the phone. "I got it Mon."  
  
"Kirsten..."  
  
"don't even think about it Matt."  
  
"but I want to explain."  
  
"go ahead...I'm alllllllll ears as to why you didn't tell me you would be kissing one of your ex-girlfriends on national television."  
  
there was a long silence.  
  
"at a loss of words? for someone who wanted to explain himself, you seem to be awfully quiet."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"and that's explaining it how?"  
  
"I honestly didn't think it would have..."  
  
"that's right...you didn't think. how would you feel if you saw me kissing another guy?"  
  
"Kirsten..."  
  
"I asked you how you would feel Matt?"  
  
"heartbroken."  
  
"well there ya go."  
  
"can we please just talk..."  
  
Kirsten whispered with tears in her eyes, "you said you wouldn't hurt me again Matt." and she hung up the phone.  
  
Jeff walked up to Matt, who looks like he's ready to cry. He put his arm around him. "how did it go?"  
  
"how do you think it went?"  
  
"let's go inside man."  
  
"yea, sure."  
  
They go to their room to see Amy busy dialing a number then hanging up, then dials, then hangs up. Matt goes into the bathroom to get showered and Jeff goes to check on Amy.  
  
"Amy? what are you doing?" Jeff inquired.  
  
"I can't get threw to K. Her line is busy."  
  
"I hope your conversation goes better than Matt's"  
  
"she talked to him?"  
  
"I guess. He didn't want to talk about it, but i can tell it didn't go well."  
  
"I gotta talk her Jeff."  
  
"well, go call in the other room, I'm gonna try and talk to matt."  
  
"ok." Amy goes over to her adjoining room. 


	38. moving on...not really

Chapter 38 *  
  
Kirsten, got up reluctantly, and went to work. She just put all of her energy into her work. If she even thought of anything else she would lose it.  
  
Amy didn't get through last night. So she tried to call Kirsten at home.  
  
"Hello?" Monique answered.  
  
"Hey Mon."  
  
"Hey Ame. Did you try to call last night?"  
  
"Yea, the line was busy."  
  
"Yea, Kirsten left her phone off the ringer. She didn't want to talk to anyone after Matt."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I don't think she's mad at you...but then again, she hasn't really talked since."  
  
"Do you know how I can get in touch with her?"  
  
"Yea...here's her work number."  
  
Monique gave Amy the number, wished Amy luck and hung up.  
  
Jeff knocks on Amy's door. "You wanna come with us for breakfast Ame?"  
  
"No, I still have to get in touch with K."  
  
"Ok. I'll bring ya something."  
  
"Thanks Jeff"  
  
Amy dials the number. "Come on K."  
  
Kirsten picks up the phone "Kirsten Thomas."  
  
"Don't hang up."  
  
"Hi Amy."  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"I'm surprised you went to work."  
  
Kirsten chuckles, "I am too, I was gonna either stay in bed and feel sorry for myself or earn me some money."  
  
"I'm sorry no one told you. I honestly thought Matt would."  
  
"And he should have."  
  
"Anything I can do?"  
  
"Not really. I mean, you can't eat a whole container of Ben and Jerry's with me."  
  
Amy laughs, "no, I can't."  
  
"Well then nope...you can't. Thanks though."  
  
"I'll let you go back to work. I just wanted to make sure we were cool."  
  
"Yea we are. Talk to ya soon."  
  
"Bye" They both hang up the phone.  
  
Amy decides to join the gang for breakfast.  
  
Monique is just getting back with Nicole from a day at the park, when the phone rings. Nicole runs to pick it up. "hewwo?"  
  
"Give me the phone young lady."  
  
"Ok Mommy." Hands Monique the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"What are we going to do about our two siblings?"  
  
"I have no idea Jeff. I've never seen Kirsten this upset."  
  
"I've never seen Matt like this either."  
  
"Well he should."  
  
"I know that, you know that, he knows that he deserves it too."  
  
"Well, we better think of something Jeff, and fast. I don't know how much more Kirsten can take."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She barely has said a few words since the phone call from matt last night. It's too quiet."  
  
"Wow. Kirsten...quiet."  
  
"I know!"  
  
"I'll rack my brain and get back to ya soon."  
  
"Ok. Talk to ya later Jeff."  
  
"Take care, sunshine." Hangs up. 


	39. first date...making a plan

Chapter 39 *  
  
The weeks have gone by and Matt and Kirsten still haven't straightened things out. Matt is too busy trying to figure out how to fix this, and Kirsten is too busy pretending not to miss him. Monique and Jeff have been talking and trying to figure out how to get their two siblings back together.  
  
Monique is sitting at her office desk when the phone rings.  
  
"Monique Thomas"  
  
"Hey sunshine."  
  
Monique gets a smile on her face. "Hey Jeff. What's up?"  
  
"You're not busy are you? Should I call you back?"  
  
"No. It's not that busy right now."  
  
"Ok. I think I got a plan on getting our two idiot siblings back together."  
  
"Oh really? Do tell."  
  
"Nope, you'll have to come out to dinner with me to find out."  
  
"Are you asking me out on a date Jeffery?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Well, cause if you are...I might be inclined to say yes."  
  
"Well I definitely am."  
  
"Well then yes...I will."  
  
"Great. When is a good time to come and pick you up?"  
  
"8 sound good?"  
  
"Perfect."  
  
"I'll see you then."  
  
"You sure will sunshine. Till then." Jeff hangs up.  
  
Monique goes about her day counting the hours til she gets to see Jeff. Monique hasn't heard anything from her marine and figured she isn't going to hear from him. The more and more she talks to Jeff...parts of that wall she has put up is slowly coming down. Finally 5 o' clock rolls around and Monique gets to go home. She plays and feeds Nicole and goes to get ready for her date.  
  
"Well, don't you look all nice...gotta a hot date I assume?"  
  
"Yes, K, I do."  
  
"Bout time Jeff asked you out."  
  
Monique looks at her sister, "how do you know it's with Jeff?"  
  
"Oh, just a guess. Maybe it's the fact that whenever you talk to him you get the doofiest smile on your face."  
  
"I do not."  
  
"Do too."  
  
"I don't have time to argue." Monique turns and faces Kirsten. "How do I look?"  
  
"You're missing on thing. Hold on." Kirsten runs to her room, and comes running back in. "here, you can borrow this necklace. Turn around." Monique turns around and Kirsten puts on her favorite crystal necklace. "Now, let me see...Perfect!"  
  
"Thanks for letting me borrow this. I know it's your favorite."  
  
"No problem. At least one of us should get some use out of it."  
  
"Still missing Matt huh?"  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
"Oh really?" Monique raises her eyebrow.  
  
"Why can't I ever lie to you?"  
  
"It's a gift I have."  
  
The doorbell rings and Nicole runs to answer the door. She stands on her tiptoes and tries to look out the window next to the door. "Who is it?"  
  
"It's Jeff."  
  
Nic quickly tries to open the door...once it's open she jumps up and waves "HI JEFF!"  
  
Jeff picks her up. "Hey Nic. How are things?"  
  
"Ok. Mommy is still getting ready."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
They both look towards the stairs and see Monique and Kirsten coming down. "Come here and give me a hug lil one." Jeff places Nicole down and she runs into her mom's open arms. "You gonna behave for Aunt Kirsten?"  
  
"Of course Mom."  
  
"Ok." Gets up from her squatting position, straightens out her outfit.  
  
"You look great Mon."  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Jeff hands her a bouquet of orange roses. "These are for you."  
  
Monique gets that smile again.  
  
"THAT SMILE! RIGHT THERE! That's the one I was talking about." Kirsten says from the background.  
  
"Shut up you...and put these in some water."  
  
"Oh, I see how it is. Kirsten, help me with this...Kirsten put these in water."  
  
Jeff laughs and walks over to Kirsten and hugs her. "It's ok...I still love ya."  
  
"Well in that case." Kirsten pushes Monique and Jeff out the door. "You two have fun now...and don't do anything I wouldn't to." 


	40. damn crank calls.

Chapter 40 *  
  
Jeff made sure Monique was settled into the passenger seat, and then closed the door. They were off to this little Italian place Jeff goes to frequently. Once they get there and get situated Monique can't take it anymore.  
  
"What's the plan mister?"  
  
"You don't waste much time, do you?"  
  
"No, Kirsten is driving me nuts. She's trying sooooooooo hard to ignore the pain she's feeling she's just making me crazy!"  
  
Jeff laughs, "Matt was debating with himself...out loud I might add, about whether or not to call her. Can we talk about this later though? I'd like to talk about anything not dealing with those two right now." Jeff takes Monique's hand and rubs his thumb over the back of her hand.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"I was shocked you agreed to go out with me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you've had this wall around your heart since we've met. I was just surprised to see it cracking."  
  
Hearing Jeff say that made her realize that her resolve has been breaking. It made her a little uneasy, but yet relieved a bit at the same time. The two order, and continue with their date.  
  
Meanwhile, Back at the house  
  
Kirsten is trying to get Nicole ready for bed. It seems to be more of a challenge than Kirsten originally planned.  
  
"Come on Nicole, just put your arms threw the holes. I'm begging you."  
  
"No." Nicole stated and crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
"uuuuuuuuuuugh! Why me?!?! whhhhhhhhhhhhy?" Kirsten asks looking upward towards the sky. The two continue to battle when they were interrupted by the phone ringing. "Your lucky, young lady. Don't think I'm not telling your mom about this." Kirsten goes to her room to pick up the phone and Nicole quickly puts her shirt on. Kirsten gets her cordless and picks it up. "Hello? Hello?" She waits for a response then hangs up. "Damn people, why bother calling if you're not going to talk?" She walks back into Nicole's room to find her lil niece is all dressed and now sitting on her bed waiting for her bedtime story.  
  
"All weady."  
  
"Why does this not surprise me?" Kirsten walks over to the bookshelf. "What do you want me to read tonight?"  
  
Nicole gives Kirsten a "duh" look. "pooooooh!"  
  
"Of course."  
  
The phone rings again.  
  
Kirsten picks up the phone "hello? Hello? Is anyone there?" hangs up. She shakes it off and reads to Nicole until she's asleep.  
  
He's sitting on his bed with phone in hand. "Come on Matt, just call her already." He's trying to psych himself up. He's already called twice, but the second he heard her voice, he hung up. It's like he's never called a girl before, he's that nervous. Obviously, the inner battle he was having calling Kirsten was still going on and the latter part is winning at this point. 


	41. SURPRISE!

Chapter 41*  
  
Monique and Amy are treating Kirsten for a birthday dinner. They are in Kirsten's favorite Italian place.  
  
"You guys really didn't have to do this?"  
  
"Girl, it's your twenty second birthday...of course we did." Amy replied.  
  
"I can't believe your 22 K. I can remember you being born." Monique was getting a little emotional.  
  
"Aww...my big sister, the sap."  
  
Monique threw her napkin at Kirsten. "Lay off."  
  
"Well chickies, let's blow this joint." Amy and Monique split the bill and the three girls head back to Amy's.  
  
They arrive at Amy's and they're making there way to the door.  
  
"Now, why are we going back to your place Ames?"  
  
"K, I've already told you I forgot your gift. I want to give it to you now."  
  
"Right...got it. I still say you can give it me tomorrow."  
  
"But then it wouldn't be your birthday."  
  
Kirsten holds her hands up in surrender "whatever you say."  
  
Amy opens up the door, followed closely by Monique and Kirsten.  
  
"Hey K, can you switch on the lights?"  
  
"Amy, you are starting to worry me. First, forgetting the present...and now you don't turn on the lights when you come in." Kirsten turns on the lights and is shocked at what she sees.  
  
"SURPRISE!"  
  
"Oh my god!" Kirsten has the deer-in-head lights look on her face. In front of her are all her good friends from Jersey, and all of her new friends in North Carolina...including the Hardys'.  
  
"Are you surprised?" Amy asks.  
  
"I'm relieved that you haven't officially lost your mind." Kirsten laughs. "You guys didn't have to do this."  
  
"Of course we did. It's a known fact that you miss your friends from Jersey, you couldn't celebrate your birthday without them."  
  
"Yea, that's true."  
  
The party is in full swing. Kirsten is busy catching up with all of her friends and having a great time. Jeff walks over to Monique with a glass of punch in his hand.  
  
"Everything is going to according to plan." Jeff whispers while he hands Monique her drink.  
  
"Yea, everything but the fact that Kirsten is too swamped to even talk to your brother."  
  
"It will work out."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Because I'm an optimist." Jeff says with a knowing smile.  
  
Amy sits next to Matt. "Everything ok?"  
  
Matt looks at Amy, "yea, everything is fine." Matt sounded less than enthused.  
  
"She will come talk to you."  
  
"Yea...right."  
  
"Have you noticed the way she keeps on looking over here?"  
  
Matt looks up at Kirsten and sees her looking at him. She smiles and then joins in the conversation with her friends.  
  
"How long has she been doing that?"  
  
Amy chuckled, "all night buddy. All night." Amy gets up and joins the group of people. 


	42. tha plan...has worked.

Chapter 42  
  
The party is now winding down, either the people are passed out on the floor or couch, or they are just leaving. Kirsten insisted that Moni go home and relieve the babysitter from her duties. Jeff drove her home so Kirsten could have the car. Amy retreated upstairs about an hour ago, the girl was just plain exhausted.  
  
Kirsten started to clean the dirty dishes in the sink. She was humming a song she had in her head and swayed along, while washing the dishes. Matt peaks his head into the kitchen and watched her for a little bit.  
  
"Need any help?"  
  
Kirsten turned and smiled. "Sure, I could use the help." She hands him the towel. "You dry, I'll continue washing."  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
The two wash and dry the dishes in silence, both of them surprised that it wasn't an awkward silence. Kirsten finished washing before Matt finished drying; she lifted herself onto the counter next to the drying board.  
  
"Man, you're slow."  
  
"Hey, normal people use dishwashers."  
  
"Well, this bad boy" kicks the dishwasher that lies next to her feet "is busted."  
  
"Remind me to remind Amy to get that fixed."  
  
"Awww...poor baby doesn't like to dry dishes by hand." Kirsten messes up his hair.  
  
"I'm sorry, lil miss use to manual labor."  
  
"You call drying dishes manual labor...you really are weak."  
  
"I'm sorry." Matt whispered.  
  
"It's ok if your weak...I mean no one can be as great a dish washer as myself."  
  
Matt laughed, looked her in the eyes, "thanks, but that's not what I meant. I'm sorry for not telling you about the storyline. I didn't think about how you would react and I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok Matt." Kirsten looked down at the floor for a second.  
  
Matt took his hand and raised her chin up so he could look her in the eyes. "It isn't ok...because I wound up hurting you."  
  
Tears surprising sprung to her eyes and started to roll down her cheeks. Matt cupped her face and used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. "I am so sorry."  
  
Kirsten calmed herself down, "I've missed you...so much."  
  
"I've tried calling, I kept on hanging up."  
  
"So that's who that was." She says laughing.  
  
"Yea, sorry about that."  
  
"You've been saying that alot tonight."  
  
"Because I am."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Good?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
Matt's hands, which are still on her face, pulls her closer. "Does that mean, I'm forgiven?"  
  
Kirsten just nods her head yes.  
  
Matt kisses her softly on the lips. Kirsten wraps her arms around his neck and starts to play with his ponytail. He traced her lips with his tongue and when her mouth opened and her tongue joined with his, he poured his all into that kiss, much like their first kiss.  
  
Amy walks into the kitchen to get a glass of milk. She stops in her tracks, at the sight of Kirsten and Matt kissing. She smiled to herself and ran upstairs to call Jeff to let him know the plan...has worked. 


	43. or...it failed.

Chapter 43  
  
Kirsten and Matt are now officially a couple; things are going great. Monique and Jeff have been on a couple more dates...Monique is still a little guarded. The girls are on their way to Amy's house for a WWF Party.  
  
(At Amy's house)  
  
Amy, Shane, Shannon, Christian York and Joey Mathews are gathered around the barbeque to try and get the grill started. Matt, Jeff, Adam, Jay, Chris Irvine, and Andrew Martin, are making fun of them. Monique and Kirsten have just arrived and are parking their car when they see Joanie, Debra and Steve walking towards the house.  
  
"Oh my god! It's Chyna!"  
  
"K, now is not the time to get star struck."  
  
"But...but...It's CHYNA!"  
  
"Out of the car, now...and calm down."  
  
"Fine."  
  
The girls get out of their car and are seen by the three other arrivers.  
  
Joanie walks up to the girls, "hi, I'm Joanie. We haven't met."  
  
"I'm Monique and this is my sister Kirsten."  
  
"Ah, so you are the two girls the Hardyz can't stop talking about."  
  
"That would be us" Kirsten gushes.  
  
"Joanie, come on...I need my beer."  
  
"Listen up Steve! She's talking to me...go get your beer." Kirsten said.  
  
Steve and Debra laugh and join them.  
  
"And you would be?"  
  
Joanie said, "these are the Hardyz' girls."  
  
Monique and Kirsten looked at each other and then back to Joanie, "Hardy girls?"  
  
Debra laughing, "Well come on girls, your men are waiting."  
  
They all walk up to the door and walk in, not even bothering to ring the doorbell. They realize that everyone is outside and they walk threw the sliding door to the backyard area to see Christian, Joey and Shannon are still trying to figure out the grill.  
  
"Out of my way boys, the king of barbeque is here." Steve states while watching the guys back away.  
  
Amy comes and greets the new arrivals. Kirsten asks where Matt is and Amy points her in the direction of the biiiiiiiiig group of wrestlers. Kirsten gets a lil sparkle in her eye that Monique and Amy both knew she was in "wrestling fan mode". Kirsten literally skips over to the group and peaks her head in between a space between Chris Irvine and Adam.  
  
"Hi guys."  
  
Adam and Chris both jump. "Oh god. Give a guy a heart attack." Adam said clutching his chest.  
  
"And you would be who?" Chris inquired.  
  
"Your worst nightmare." Kirsten said with a smirk.  
  
"Get over here." Matt stated.  
  
"Excuse you? Ya know, you may be cute and all but you did NOT just go there."  
  
Matt pouted and Kirsten ran over and hugged him. He turned her around and put his arms around her waist.. "Guys, this lil spitfire, is Kirsten."  
  
They all greeted her, and noticed right away that Kirsten is exactly what Matt needs. Jeff runs up to the group, grabs Kirsten's hand and drags her over to the stereo.  
  
"Do you know what this is?"  
  
"Um... a stereo?" Kirsten turned and gave Matt a 'your brother is crazy look' and turned around.  
  
"Not just a stereo...a karaoke machine/stereo."  
  
Kirsten's eyes widen, "did you just say....karaoke?!"  
  
Amy walks over, "I knew someone would get a kick out of this."  
  
"We so have to do something!"  
  
Amy laughed, "well come on, we'll try and convince Debra, Joanie and your sister to do something." Kirsten ran to the girls and started to discuss what they are going to do.  
  
Jeff walked back to the guys and knew he had to explain himself. "It's a Karaoke Machine."  
  
Matt just laughed.  
  
"And she's so excited because why?"  
  
Matt who is now laughing hysterically says, "she's...a karaoke...junkie."  
  
"You have your hands full with that one Matt." Adam couldn't help but say.  
  
"Don't I know it."  
  
"You love it though."  
  
"Sure do."  
  
They all hang around eating, drinking, partying, and dancing. Kirsten was trying to get Matt to dance and was having no luck what so ever. So she went to go find someone who would dance with her. She found Shannon, knowing he likes to dance and they just started walking to the dance floor. Matt got really uneasy seeing his girlfriend dancing with another guy but tried to play it cool. He figured one...two dances tops, but when they danced for 6 songs, He was gonna put his foot down.  
  
Matt gets up and walks over to Shannon and Kirsten, "hey K, can I talk to you a second?"  
  
"Sure, keep those dancing shoes going Shan."  
  
Matt and Kirsten went in a quiet place to talk when Chris decided it was time to start Karaoke. He was going to "baby one more time," Y2J STYLE!  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"You having fun?"  
  
"yea, it's a great party."  
  
"you seem to be enjoying dancing with Shannon."  
  
"You know I like to dance, you didn't want to so I found someone who would."  
  
"Kirsten, dancing is one thing, bumping and grinding for 6 songs is something different."  
  
"Not this again matt."  
  
"I'm just saying."  
  
"I know what you're saying. First, you want me to be nice to your friends, and then when I am, you get all bent out of shape. I can't win with you."  
  
"Being nice is fine; practically having sex with your clothes on is something else."  
  
"Excuse me? Did you just...oh. You didn't just go there."  
  
"Your damn right I did." His voiced raised a little.  
  
"For the last time Matt, I will never do anything like that to you."  
  
"You seem to be awfully close with him."  
  
"I was just dancing!"  
  
Meanwhile, everyone can hear what's going on, so they decide to continue with Karaoke. Adam, Jason, Andrew, and Jeff are doing "wannabe" by the Spice girls. Everyone is laughing but Monique keeps on checking on the arguing couple.  
  
"Don't you trust me Matt?"  
  
""no, I guess I don't when you're acting like that."  
  
"I am not Rachel, Matt. Once you get that threw your head, give me a call...but until then...don't bother!" and she stormed over to the girls to talk about their performance.  
  
Monique isn't going to sing but she went over to check on her sister. "You ok, K?"  
  
"No, but I will be. Ame, I'm leaving after this song."  
  
"Don't go. Just show him that you can't be treated like that."  
  
"Oh, he knows not to treat me like that. And he still does it. I told him unless he gets his act together then he should lose my number. I just can't stand to see him right now."  
  
Joanie put her arm around Kirsten, "want me to low-blow him for ya?"  
  
Kirsten smiled, "no thanks. If anyone is gonna be low-blowing him, it's me."  
  
That caused the girls to burst in laughter. They decided on the song and Monique was going to introduce them.  
  
Monique walked up and got some cat calls, wolf whistles and she just smiled. "It is my pleasure, to introduce to you...The Divas and a Wanna Be. Give it up y'all!!" she went and sat next to Jeff while the 4 girls took over the stage.  
  
The music started and they started to sing along. Kirsten just looked directly at Matt threw the whole performance.  
  
"This Is Me" ~Dream  
  
Amy : She stole your heart  
  
Only did it because she could  
  
Chewed you up and spat you out  
  
That girl never was no good  
  
Baby I would never do that  
  
I'll love you faithfully  
  
But you're suspicious, my baby  
  
I'm gonna repeat her slowly  
  
All the girls : It's making you crazy  
  
Making you a wreck  
  
Making you follow me  
  
Making me suspect  
  
Seem to think I'm playin' her game  
  
Don't you know my name  
  
That was her  
  
This is me  
  
We're different, as can be  
  
She and I are nothing alike  
  
You're confusing day with night  
  
That was then, this is now  
  
You wanna trust me, but you don't know how  
  
I'm never gonna mess around  
  
Set you down  
  
Can't you see  
  
That was her, and baby  
  
This is me  
  
Kirsten: Stop making me feel bad  
  
I'm the best thing you've ever had  
  
Only thing I'm guilty of  
  
Is giving you too much love  
  
All the girls: It's making you crazy  
  
Making you a wreck  
  
Making you follow me  
  
Making me suspect  
  
Seem to think I'm playin' her game  
  
Don't you know my name  
  
That was her  
  
This is me  
  
We're different, as can be  
  
She and I are nothing alike  
  
You're confusing day with night  
  
That was then, this is now  
  
You wanna trust me, but you don't know how  
  
I'm never gonna mess around  
  
Set you down  
  
Can't you see  
  
That was her, and baby  
  
This is me  
  
Joanie: Don't suffocate me,  
  
give me some space  
  
Debra: Don't make me pay for,  
  
all her mistakes  
  
Kirsten: Believe in the love,  
  
that's in my kiss  
  
Amy : Don't say things,  
  
that don't exist  
  
  
  
The girls finish the song, take their bows, Kirsten gets the car keys from Monique and runs out of the yard.  
  
THE END! 


End file.
